


Jamie sawyer's new beginning Adventure's to National city season one

by Sanvers80



Category: Multi-Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: Heroe, Multi, National City, True Friendship, True Soulmates, mothersBond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80
Summary: DetSawyer has gone away on a secret undercover op she left jamie sawyer with her aunt and jamie starts to feel alone and doesnt feel she belongs with maggie aunt so she goes into her rucksac and finds some envelope with alex danver kara danvers lena luthor and eliza danvers on them she doesnt know who they are too her mum. So jamie decides to head to national city to seek them out!!!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Jamie Sawyer & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Jamie sawyer's new beginning Adventure's to National city

**Author's Note:**

> first part is with jamie at her mum aunt place she starts to feel out of place

Jamie at maggie aunt

DetMaggieSawyer had gone undercover for a while she placed jamie in the care of her aunt Rosa but Jamie started to feel unhappy and she felt lost without her mum around her and felt she didnt fit in at all with maggie aunt rosa her mum had given Jamie a special watch to wear all the time jamie noticed the watch light up and all of suddenly made a noise jamie started to get a bit nervous she didnt know what was happening with her special watch. All Of sudden her mum image formed and spoke out with some instruction for jamie to follow her mum also had installed a map of the deo which will take jamie straight to Alex danvers plus her mum had included a supergirl alert system in the watch. What jamie didnt know is thats there was a hidden files on the memory card in the watch for Lena Luthor to see only as it was in a ecrypted code only lena will know the password for it. jamie listened to her mum voice it was starting to smoothe & relax her more she was just happy to hear her mum voice again she was missing her so much  
Jamie was sat on her bed in her room pondering what to do she was wondering what her "Ama" was doing she knew she was undercover for an important big case that her mum was working on. So it was important for her mum to follow through it and go dark and solve the case and get the results her bosses needed to close the case,  
Jamie reached into her backpack in one of the pockets there was a folded pic she unopened it. It was a picture of her and Maggie she looked at it "i miss you Ama please come home safe i need you so much Ama" she had a single tears rolling down her cheek she tilted her rucksack up to see what else she had in there all of sudden four envelopes fell out of her bags she looked puzzled and confused wondering why her ama had put them in there.  
She recognized the writting it was her mum's Jamie mumble out loud "To Agent AlexDanvers" "To KaraDanver" " To ElizaDanvers" she looked so confused as to who these people were to her mum then croutched down to see who the last envelope belong to "To Miss Lena luthor" she scratched her head thinking to herself "these must be old colleagues from Ama workplace wish u were ere right now".  
Suddenly Jamie watch lit up and buzz once more she then flip the lid up and small hologram of her mum reappeared and spoke to jamie " Mija if your watching this message then something has happened to me i placed you in the care of my aunt rosa in Nebraska she will look after you my sweet angel please be good for her she will make sure that your protected and secured". " for any reason you feel lost and unhappy and yr scared of staying with my aunt i promise you Mija i did put in place a back up plan i've have placed four letter in your rucksack Mija some great people who you can trust and who will look after you" Maggie continued "they will protect and love you this watch will help u find Alex and Kara who also sister's the deo is the safe place u will find in national city Mija". Jamie listened "but the best part of national city has their own hero called "Supergirl" if u get into any trouble or in a situation on yr way there the red button on the left side of the watch Mija will activate as a Supergirl alert should u need to use it. And she will come and rescue you Jamie she helped me out on a few cases when i was in national city i hope and pray u be safe on yr travels if u do wish to leave Nebraska for national city" Maggie continued " i love you Jamie sawyer with all of my heart yr a very special girl to me yr always be in my thoughts." Then Maggie hologram disappeared suddenly Jamie did feel better after seeing her "Ama" but she was unhappy and did feel that she just lost everything in her world so she decided to gather some of her warm clothes up and placed them in her rucksack and she made sure she had her wallet that her mum had given her before she left on her trip she would use the cash for her greyhound ticket to national city.  
To seek out these people who knew her "Ama" so after she packing her stuff in the rucksac and got ready for bed as it was getting late she went over to her window and looked up towards the stars. And said "Buenas Noches Ama" she thought she better write a letter to Maggie's aunt Rosa telling her that she was sorry and that she had to leave for national city she misses her mum so much but there were folks who knew her mum so well and that she owed to her mum to seek them out they would take care of her and signed it Jamie XX p.s im sorry Rosa for leaving you so soon.


	2. Jamie Sawyer new life adventures to national city part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of jamie Sawyer journey to national city to seek out alex danvers and kara danvers  
> on her journey she will feel like she home again with maggie real family jamie will have a chance to explore national city more with the supergang throughout the chapters
> 
> sorry that this chapter is a bit long wanted to make it more fun and intriguing show jamie journey more in depth!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie sawyer begins her long journey to national city to start a fresh with her new family when she arrives in national city she get into a bit of troubles she then meet supergirl briefly and then she meet the one and only Lena Luthor

jAMIE SAWYER JOURNEY BEGININGS

Early morning Jamie got up and was getting ready for her new adventures to national city so she sneaked into the bathroom got herself washed and changed and went back to the bedroom she found her leather jacket that her mum had given her so she put it on she went to find in her chest drawer her blanket that she wanted to take with her as it was really cold she gathered her gloves and scarf and hat plus her blanket and placed it into her rucksack for the journey. She pick up her wallet and the note she had written previous nite placed her wallet into her bag for safe keeping and zip it up really tight she headed out tip toeing out to the hallway without waking her Ama auntie up. And managed to sneak into the lounge and place the letter on the table she sneaked into the kitchen to get some snacks for the journey so she found her stool and went into the food cupboard she found a choc breakfast burritos and some biscults she went into the fridge and found some kids drink pouches. She went back into the lounge where her rucksack was leaning near Ama aunt chair.  
and started packing the snacks and drinks in her bag she took a deep breath zip up her leather jacket she found another wooly hat and put it on and walked towards the front door and managed to open the door without making a big sound she thought to herself "i'm finally free now Ana" Jamie walked along the path she placed one of her hands in her jacket pocket. She found a small torch and a small compass "thank you Ama te amo" and carried on walking with her torch in her hands she found where the greyhound stopped and went over and waited for it to arrive there was a couple of people who were waiting for it.  
The coach arrived the door swings opens Jamie step on she approached the driver "One way to national city please driver" said Jamie "Good morning little miss i'm Tess yr driver for today i will be looking after you on yr journey sweetheart so are you being accompanied by anyone here is yr ticket for national city sugar" Tess said to Jamie "no Tess i'm traveling on my own this morning but i do have some folks waiting for me in national city looking forward to seeing them its my first trip there."  
So Tess took pity on little Jamie and pointed to Jamie seat "you can take that seat right over there in the front sweetheart near me keep yr ticket safe in yr pocket". Which Jamie did she placed it in her jacket pocket and went over and hop on to her seat Tess waited for all her passenger before she spoke to little Jamie again "hey sweetie time to put on yr seat belt rest yr little head we have a long way to go" so Jamie got herself comfortable and settled in her seat. She reached into her bag and got her blanket out and one of the choc breakfast burritos she wrapped herself in her blanket to keep herself warm she snack on her burritos and slowly drifted of to sleep Tess shut the coach door and set off for the next destination Jamie was fast asleep when dawn was breaking slowly through the curtains Jamie was stirring through her sleep. Tess had driven all through the early morning till sunshine was come up little Jamie had slowly woken up and the rest of the passenger's on the coach Tess had spoken on the mic "good morning everyone we have now arrived in National city please make sure you have your belongs together i will be pulling up in a sec in the coach station".  
Jamie got her stuff together she put her blanket bk into her rucksack and empty wrapper in as well she stretched a little in her seat she couldn't believe she was finally in national city where her Ama used to work and live she was also getting excited to meet the Danvers sisters & Eliza Danvers she was intrigued to finding out more on who Lena Luthor was to her mum maybe a work colleague or someone who helped on some of her cases she was just happy to be there wanting to explore the city.  
She waited till the coach stop to take her seat belt off then she hopped off her seat and went straight over to Tess "Good morning Tess thank you for looking out for me cant believe im in national city i'm excited" Jamie said "yr welcome sweetheart will the folk u spoke of be waiting for u did u want me to take u inside and wait with you Jamie." Said a concerned Tess " No that will be okay Tess i will be able to find them i'm a big girl miss adventures my "Ama" would say" cracking a smile to Tess who soon felt reassured she liked the little girl Jamie reached over and gave Tess a big hug "bye Tess thanx you" Jamie whispered in Tess ear "bye Jamie u take care have the best time in national city. You know where find me if u ever need me i'm always ere at the coach stop" Jamie nodded and made her way off the coach got her bearing and headed over to mobile cafe to get some breakfast and a hot drink she queued up with the other people she kept her rucksack safely close to her when it was her turn to order she asked for sunny side up baguel and hot chocolate drink so she waited and paid for her order once it had arrived she sat down and started eating her food and drinking her hot choc. Before starting her exploring to find Kara and Alex on her table she found a map of national city so she had a look at it whilst still eating her baguel and noticed they had a park so she thought she would explore there first after her breakfast  
she headed to the park she found on the map. Having a look around she was intrigued with her surrounding tall trees few dog walkers walking their dogs in the early sunshine she was unaware that her watch started to glow slightly so she found somewhere off the path to activate her watch it was another hologram message from her Ama again which was very short one but Jamie was glad to see her " i'm ere "Ama" at national city i finally made it i promise i will find Kara and Alex" Jamie said through her slight tears falling down her cheeks. So she put the top back on her watch and headed back onto the path she was following she noticed a statues up head whilst she was walking she could hear a slight rusting leaves behind her she couldn't work out who it was that was following her and someone slowly approached her from behind and tried to grab her rucksack.  
Jamie held on so tightly she didn't wanna scream she was getting nervous she used all of her energy and focused on her "Ama" and used one of her mum technique moves on the culprit who was trying to get her rucksack from her shoulders Jamie however managed to find the strength and cried out "Supergirl help me please Supergirl" Jamie reached for her watch and press the red alert button. Jamie was still calling out "where are you i need you supergirl" and with that a distance sound "A Whooooosh in the air the girl of steel had arrived and grab the guy by the arm he lost his grip on Jamie rucksack and accidently made Jamie fall over with a bit of a bump. "Awoooo my arm ouch" supergirl wasn't to impressed with the pick pocket some officers arrived on the scene saw girl of steel clinging on to the guy she spoke with them unaware that Jamie had hurt herself who managed to sit up on the grass but her arm was really hurting a lot Supergirl turned round and saw that Jamie was trying to get up with bit of struggle. So Kara went over kneeled down "hey sweetheart are you ok are u hurt anywhere " Kara waited for a reply from Jamie not wanting to scare her "my arm hurts a lot i'm ok Supergirl thank you for saving me sorry to be a bother" Jamie was excited but very nervous around the girl of steel she didn't expect to meet national city hero first in the morning.  
"your welcome sweetie what brings you to the park and national city little lady" Kara was intrigued by the little girl so she carried on asking more questions " whats yr name sweetheart as u know my name somehow" Kara noticed the dimple smile whilst she was trying to comfort Jamie "I'm on a mission kind of my name is Jamie Sawyer. Supergirl please to meet you" she lean over to give Kara a cuddle who was in a bit of shock she couldn't believe who she had in front of her then all of sudden jamie cry out "owww my arm is throttling now its hurting me a lot more supergirl" Kara with concerned look she swept Jamie in her arms "hang on Jamie i'm gonna take you to a friend of mine she will look after u and take look at your arm for you and make all better sweetie" Kara said. Jamie nodded and held on to the girl of steel with good arm and nested her head into Kara shoulder and relaxed Supergirl took flight into the sky an flew into the direction of L Corp she knew Lena Luthor would help out as she was the closest in the area girl of steel noticed jamie had fallen a sleep in her arms she smiled and headed straight to L Corp balcony with jamie in her arms.  
Lena Luthor was busy working on her laptop she had so much paperwork to deal with she was trying to figure out some of the calculation from the previous years of L corp and it was confusing her she needed a distraction quickly she hadn't noticed or heard the "swoooosh" sound coming from her balcony she turned her chair around and saw her favourite hero standing there with someone in her arms.  
Lena got up went over to open the balcony door with a concerned looked "Good morning Miss Luthor im sorry for stopping by like this i need your help well she needs your help she was almost mugged in the park and she hurt her arm after i got there tackling the pickpocket wondering if you could have a look at it for her" lena turned her attention to a sleeping Jamie in supergirl arms. Her heart sunk after what Kara just told her "awww poor thing bless she so young wonder why she was doing in the park this early in the morning i can have a look at her arm and check to see if not broken" Supergirl followed Lena Luthor down the stairs to her lab/hospital. They took Jamie in the xray room Supergirl placed her on the bed gently without waking her up Lena placed the mats near Jamie arm so she can positioned it for the xray Kara and lena left the room for a sec lena then took some xray pics of the arm and studied it carefully "little lady hasn't got a broken arm she one lucky little lady she just bruised it". Lena said "thank god she be happy to hear that do you have a sling she can use for now" Kara said lena lean back in her chair "yep i'm sure i have one somewhere i will go and get it for little lady to use for now" Lena got up from her chair and stood near supergirl lean over and smirked a little towards Kara she kissed her their kiss was slow and gently Supergirl slowly relaxed and held Lena they pulled back slowly "Gd morning to you too my love".  
Lena smiled and left kara in the xray room booth and went to find Jamie a sling for her arm kara went in the xray room to be with Jamie Kara held her hand Jamie slowly woke up and slightly panicked not knowing where she was. She turned her head "hey Supergirl sorry i must of drifted off when you took off to find your friend where are we is my arm broken" said Jamie "hey sweetie no your arms isn't broken my friend Lena has taken a look she took some xray pic's they are all clear Jamie yr one lucky lady thou jamie can i ask you a question your not in trouble at all we were wondering why u were in the park so early in the morning".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie is now with kara and lena who helps her out and they hang out together 
> 
> jamie will reveal more in the chapters to come on her journey she will actually meet alex but for now supercorp will be looking after her and find out more on why she in national city.


	3. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/Supercorp at Lcorp with jamie part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Sawyer in this chapter will be hanging out with kara and lena they both learn who jamie is lena become a support shoulder for jamie when she tell her everything plus show supercorp some letter that Maggie Sawyer had written for the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie spends some time with Lena and kara she hangs out with them she grows close to them aswell 
> 
> she intrigued with supercorp
> 
> jamie relaxes and tell supercorp how she got there and she gives them the 4 letter she had from Maggie sawyer

Jamie and Supercorp at L-CORP 

Jamie just stared at Kara unsure what to say to her, Lena suddenly walked back into the xray room she noticed Jamie was awake "morning little lady how are you feeling did Supergirl tell you about yr arm sweetie " Lena said "huh huh" Jamie said Lena came over and placed the sling around Jamie shoulder and held her arm in place in the sling to give her some support to heal better. Supergirl was still waiting for Jamie to tell her she felt that jamie wasn't ready to talk after what she had just gone through so she decided to leave it for now Kara waited till Lena had finished fitting the sling on jamie to sweep little lady back in her arms Kara and Lena returned to Lena office to have a chat with jamie unaware what they are about to find out from her.  
Lena helped Jamie on her couch she moved some of her cushion to make little lady comfortable "hey sweetie did u want something to drink i can get Supergirl to get us some breakfast if yr still hungry she cud get you a hot chocolate if u like" said Lena Jamie warmed up to Lena she took a moment to process everything that's had happened she didn't expect this true kindest to towards her as they were completely strangers to her. " yes please cud i have a cup of water i wanna thank u both for what u have done for me means a lot i wasn't expecting to trouble on my travels as i've only just arrived 2day but im glad u came to rescue me Supergirl i owe u big both you i would love to have some breakfast with u guys if not to much trouble" Supergirl took the hint and flew off to get Lena and Jamie some breakfast and Lena morning coffee and one hot chocolate for their guest.  
Whilst Supergirl was out Jamie spoke first to Lena "who are you where am i please" Lena took a moment "i'm so sorry that supergirl didn't tell you bad girl of steel" Lena giggled and so did Jamie hehe my name is Lena Luthor i'm the Ceo of this company L-Corp Lena stared at Jamie who look intrigued "nice to meet you Lena Luthor wait yr thee Lena Luthor" Jamie said Lena looked confused and so intrigued " yes im thee Lena Luthor i take it you heard of me sweetie". Jamie just stared at Lena and just shook her head "huh huh" Jamie sipped her water a little and slide off the couch and went to Lena desk guest chair where her rucksack was with her gd arm she reached into it and pulled out the letters she find lena ones and put the other back in her rucksack and went and slide back on the couch where Lena was sat sipping her water they both sat back and relaxed together.  
"this is for u Lena from my Ama you might know her DetMaggieSawyer Jamie passed the envelope to Lena who looked very shocked and took the envelope from Jamie and started to open it and started to reading it Maggie had given Lena the power of attorny of Jamie Sawyer placed her in her care whilst she was undercover for her big case. Maggie knew Lena would look after Jamie financial whatever she needed Lena was processing the letter Maggie had written her she couldn't believe what she was reading she looked at Jamie with her heart eyes she lean over placed an arm around Jamie who cuddled into her "hey AuntieLena" Jamie said "hey Jamie so can you tell me how you were in the park so early in this morning you can tell me Jamie yr safe i promise you sweetheart". So with that Jamie relaxed on Lena couch and sipped on her water before she spoke to Lena who was waiting patiently "Ama left me in the care of her auntie Rosa in blue spring Nebraska i wasn't happy at all there Auntie Lena didn't feel the same without Ama so there i decided to come here in the search for you and Kara and Alex Danvers and also someone by the name of DrElizaDanvers aswell. I left Nebraska last nite i arrived this morning on a greyhound coach at national coach station the driver looked after me her name was Tess she was very kind Lena was shocked and trying to understand what Jamie just told her "wooow you brave little lady Jamie i cant believe u made the long trip to national city im glad u arrived safe but Jamie cud of been taken or badly hurt im thankfully u cried out for Supergirl and she brought u here to me safe and sound". Jamie listened to what Lena had said "im so sorry AuntieLena i know it was risky and senseless on my part i just wanted to come here and find you guys i hope u can forgive me" Jamie said she then placed her hand on Lena arm she looked straight into Lena eyes waiting for her to speak Lena placed her hand on top of Jamie and looked straight into Jamie eyes "i forgive you Jamie i understand why you did it you took a big risk coming here to national city i'm just glad you are safe and sound with me now". Lena raise her arm for Jamie to hug her whom lean into Lena hold and wrapped her arms around Lena waist "thank you Auntie Lena your the best ever" Lena just smiled at Jamie comment they hugged for awhile "just promise me u never do that again Jamie" Lena said "i promise Auntie Lena i swear to you" after their hug Jamie slide off the couch again went straight back to her rucksack. She opened it and pulled out the other envelopes she had went straight back to lena to show her "so these other letters must be for Alex & Kara Danvers and DrElizaDanvers" Jamie nodded at Lena " well i know them really well i know the Danvers sister personal your safe now Jamie yr among family. Sweetie"Lena said she noticed Jamie watch which was glowing bright they both looked at each other " that watch looks really cool and technical may i open the lid Jamie for you" jamie was happy and excited to show her aunt her new watch from her mum so she nodded "huh huh u can auntie Lena be my guest" Jamie continued "Ama has been sending me hologram message's whilst she been away i really hope she doesn't get caught thou i need her back safe auntie Lena.  
Lena and Jamie listened to Maggie hologram message together on the couch Lena cuddled Jamie to comfort her and make her feel safe whilst hearing what the detective was saying Jamie started to tear up Lena noticed little lady was crying Jamie wrapped her little arm round Lena waist the Ceo just held her tightly and rock her "its okay Jamie ssssh ssssh im ere sweetie i'm ere ssssh everything will work. I promise Jamie" the sound of "swoosh brought them back from the cuddle "one coffee one bag freshly baked donuts for my favourite lady and one sunnyside up baguel and hot chocolate drink for our guest" she looked up and noticed Lena hugging Jamie who was very teary Supergirl. Put the goodies down on the coffee table and she went over sat next to Jamie placed her hand on Jamie back "hey sweetie whats wrong Jamie talk to me" Kara tucked her cape underneath herself lena looked up faced Kara "babe you need to listen there something you need to know" Supergirl was concerned and confused Lena reached for Jamie watch and showed Kara the first hologram message Maggie had set up for Jamie they all watched when Maggie hologram came on Kara. Couldn't believe her she couldn't even speak she listened to Maggie "holy moses wooow i don't know what to say or make of it and how and why would she do this to poor Jamie" the Maggie hologram message were saying that she was sorry for not being there for Jamie and the other one was like a goodbye message to Jamie which brought the tears down little lady cheeks. Kara was upset and angry at maggie it brought tears down the girl of steel to her eyes Kara looked at Jamie with watery eyes "omg i cant believe it how did you get here Jamie where were you staying" Jamie seating up straight and turned into Lena for her support " i came on the coach last night from Nebraska from Ama aunt Rosa i couldn't stay there i wasn't happy at all Ama left me some envelope's in my rucksack to give to Alex & Kara Danvers plus i have also a envelope for a DrElizaDanvers aswell do u know them Supergirl like Lena does too.  
Auntie Lena has had her letter already from Ama she has already read it as well "Maggie has in trusted me for the care of this little lady Jamie Sawyer she under my protection Supergirl" said Lena Jamie slided off the couch and reached for the three other letter which were on the lena coffee table and handed them to Kara" do u know where i can find these people Supergirl i need to pass on these letters to them as i was instructed by Ama". Supergirl looked at lena for support "yeah i do know them very well i can pass these on for you sweetie" Jamie was relief and happy that the girl of steel would get the letters to the Danvers sister she rested on the couch leaning still on Lena who was tucking into her sugary donut Supergirl passed Jamie her sunnyside up Baguel .They all ate in silence enjoying their breakfast together until Supergirl heard her name been called out "duty calls im afraid ladies but i will be back okay Jamie i will take you to Miss Luthor penhouse so you can settle in and rest up okay". Jamie nodded towards Kara "okay Supergirl i will hang with Auntie Lena till you get back" Jamie said with lena looked on to Jamie and girl of steel interaction Supergirl went over to the balcony and flew off from Lena balcony Lena and Jamie carried on munching on their breakfast and chatting together Lena was gratefully for an distraction. After her morning of figures and paperwork she could tell Jamie wanted to ask her questions about her mum and find out more about her friendships with the super gang she was more than happy to help Jamie feel more connected with her mum Jamie felt more at easy with Lena she thought she kind and caring she was special to her. Jamie was intrigued in Lena who was chatting away about her experience with the detective Sawyer Jamie just laughted about it all made her feel proud of her Ama Lena got up from the couch went over to her fridge to get two bottle of waters for her and Jamie who was feeling very sleepy and tired. After her journey this morning Jamie had got herself comfortable on the couch and rested her head on one of the cushions Lena looked up and was about to ask Jamie something but noticed Jamie had fallen asleep on her couch she went into one of the drawer's near the fridge and found one of Supergirl capes and Lena went over to Jamie and put the cape over her. Lena smiled "sweet dreams jamie" she kissed little lady head softly she left Jamie a bottle of water on the table Lena went back to her desk which was still messie with a lot of paperwork shattered all over the place she sat in her chair and carried on goin through her paperwork she managed to figure it all out finally and went back on her laptop she looked up towards Jamie making sure she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lena and jamie grow alot closer whilst supergirl was out getting the breakfast
> 
> lena grows fond of jamie sawyer after chatting with her 
> 
> nxt chapter will with Kara and Alex where supergirl will give alex her letter from maggie and she also reads her letter's


	4. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/Danvers sister heartbreaking chat at the Deo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives at the deo after she had that call out wanting to see her sister alex after the morning she has had she wanted to be the first to tell her about the arrival of Jamie Sawyer maggie daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part of this chapter is Kara arriving to the Deo to speak with her sister about Jamie arrival  
> both sister have recieved by jamie a letter from maggie sawyer which is a heartbreaking moment for the danvers sisters 
> 
> this chapter was the hardest for me to write especially the danvers sister letters i have tried to keep it a mild content for you guys!!

Supergirl arriving at the deo to see Alex Danvers after her call out!!

Kara heads to the deo to go and see and talk with her sister she arrives on the Deo balcony and the hatch opens Kara walks in and on the search for her sister Director Alex Danvers she looked everywhere for her she eventually found her in the conference room she noticed Alex was busy with a lot of paperwork scattered over the big conference table. Kara sneaked in not wanting to scare her sister so she quietly approached her slowly "Hey Alex are you busy for a sec we need to talk" Kara said "hey you i am at the mo can it wait till i gone through all this paperwork. What's up sis what's going on Kara " Alex looked up noticing Kara had her serious face on she put her pen down and looked straight at her sister "what going on Kara why the serious face what's happened tell me" said Alex Kara took a breathe took a moment before answering her sister. "Alex please calm down there something i need to tell you but i need to give you this first" Said Kara she pulls out the letter from her pocket from Maggie she take a deep breathe and she handed it over to Alex who looked confused and puzzled she took the envelope from Kara she looked at the Envelope she reckonised the handwritting straight away. She slumped in her chair Kara took a seat near her sister for support she too took her letter out of her other pocket from Maggie she was very curious on what her letter had said she opened her's and took a deep breathe started reading whilst Alex took a breathe and took her time Kara was intrigued about alex letter but she knew her sister would need time to read herself there was totally silence between the danvers sister.  
Alex started reading her letter with an open mind on what Maggie had put in the letter

Dear Alex  
this is the hardest letter I've had to write to you Alex I'm soo sorry for everything that had happened with us my one regret was letting you go i should of fought hard for us more i will always love you Alex you were my everything my rock my true soulmate i will never ever forget you Alex u truly touch my soul and my heart. Danvers I've have something to tell you please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you there one secret i have never revealed to anyone or to you I've had a bad time but in my days when i was doing my training for my detective post something bad happened to me i became pregnant. I had a beautifully little girl she was my everything her name is Jamie sawyer she is 6 yrs old she amazing Alex you would adore her, when i graduated i had asked my aunt to help me raise her which she kindly did i had to hide her from everyone especially from my father. I'm writing this letter to ask you i know this is a big ask I'm sorry for coming to you for help now after our break up but there's no one else that i would trust with my daughter than you Alex and Kara plus Eliza and Lena yr all my family and always will be especially you Alex Danvers. I never thought i Would find love again till i met you I'm pleading on my knee's right now hoping and praying that you would look out for Jamie and protect her for me I've given Lena full custody of Jamie that's if little lady has made her way to national city to seek out you guys if she was unsettled at my aunt's i have however given her a special watch to guide her to you Alex. She has a map of the Deo plus a Supergirl Alert button for Kara which i programmed myself and it contains a file which is locked for Lena which yr find in the watch I've also did some message's for Jamie to comfort her she does know that u exist Alex so please be aware if Jamie shows up seeking for you and start asking questions. I'm currently going undercover for 6 weeks it's a massive cases which will give me my Captain's shield please Alex I'm begging you protect my baby girl she will need you more than ever i know we didn't part well it broke my heart when i walked away from you in the apartment. I so wanted to become yr wife you were my world Danvers. Jamie is little tough nut but she is smart and intelligent she like a mini you she always curious about things but she has got heart of gold please show her all of your love that yr heart has always shown towards me let her in Alex she will show you the same back  
yrs faithfully yrs 4ever and always yr Detective Maggie Sawyer xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had tears streaming down her cheeks she couldn't believe Maggie had kept this secret from her she felt her heart breaking all over again she thought to her self "Why did Maggie not tell her about little Jamie she wouldn't of treated her different she so would of been sympathetic towards Maggie about the little girl Alex collected herself she wiped the tears away. She took deep breathe looked at her sister who was still reading her letter from Maggie who was also crying whilst reading hers she waited till Kara was ready to talk about it all,

To my Dearest sister Kara  
this is the most hardest letter I've had to write especially to you Kara my beloved sister who i admire and respect so much  
you given me so much love and compassion u allowed me to be a part of your family, thank u Kara for allowing me to love yr sister who i still love and adore so much she means the world to me. you and i have had our ups and downs in the past but we have always had one thing in common and that's was to keep national city safe and all aliens safe and feel they belong in national city there was a reason writing this letter Kara i never meant to hurt either you or Alex i swear a long time when i was doing my training for my detective badge i was out on a shout with my training officers and other trainee. After we arrested the culprit we ended up going for drinks to celebrate our arrest we all felt good it was a major case that we closed so afterwards i headed back to my training barrack where we were staying and i felt someone following me back i wasn't far where i was staying so i kept walking fast and just focus myself i did have my gun and taser gun with me all of sudden i felt somebody grabbing me from behind. And i lost my balance i tried to grab my taser gun but they had hold onto me and threaten me and i think u can guess the rest Kara 9months later i gave birth to a gorgeous little lady i named her Jamie she incredible and smart and goofy sometimes she reminds me of you and Alex so much you would love her as i do if your reading this letter my dear sis. That's mean little lady has arrived in national city trying to find you and Alex all i ask of you Kara is please protect and look after my little girl i have written Lena and Alex for their help as well with Jamie yr always will be part of my life and my family 4ever Kara z el you are one of kindest and the most caring sweetest person. I ever known i am on an undercover op mission i will be away for 6weeks please don't try to come and find me and use yr super power which i know u would and please don't allow Alex to trace my mobile I'm okay i promise you please believe me when i say i'm safe and i will return to national city when this major case is over i will buy u all pop sticks and a lot donuts for you. Kara 4ever promise me you and Lena will give Jamie the best future ever she deserve a better life to what i could of given her and i guess your wondering why i kept her away from you and everyone plus why i never mentioned i had a daughter i'm so sorry Kara. I had to protect her from my job and my father i didn't want her to go through what i did so i place her under the care of my aunt Rosa in Nebraska where i knew she would be safe and away from danger please don't ever think i wasn't gonna tell you or yr sister i was gonna tell Alex but i didn't think it was fair on yr sister with the burden of my mistake Kara. I've had to go on a secret undercover Alien drug mission in Mexico i trust you wont say a word to yr sister I can't allow anyone who i care about so much to come and rescue me if Jamie is with u Kara i've given her a very special watch which has a supergirl alert button plus a map of Deo. So that she could find Alex if she hadn't find you yet there a secret decoded file for Lena to try and de active what's on the file for me i cudn't access it at all plus ive left some comforting message for jamie as well as i didnt want her to worry about me please ask Lena to have a look at the hidden files for me Kara you are the only one i trust you are national city saviour our hero jamie will look up to you for guidance and hope. You given me the strength and wisdom to handle my self throughout any case im so proud to call you my sister yr sister 4ever  
Maggie xxxx

Alex kept a close eye on Kara whilst she reading her letter her sister was so quiet and very teary "Kara are you okay over there why didn't she tell us about Jamie why didn't she trusted us we were her family" Alex said through her new tears " i know Alex maybe she had her reason to not tell us to keep Jamie safe and away from danger and secure as well. We cant change the past Alex but we can change Jamie future we need to be stay strong for her sake" Kara said through her own tears she felt hurt and heartbroken that she never knew Maggie a long time coz she cud of changed Maggie fate the danver's sister looked at each other with more tears streaming down their cheeks. Kara got up and went straight over to her sister who had her arms open to catch her sister they both cried for a while to coming to terms after reading Maggie's letter "stronger together" they both said together Kara wiped the remaining tears away from her sister face Alex looked up to Kara took a deep breathe "where is Jamie now is she with Lena Kara" Alex said Kara took a moment before answering her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex and kara are reading their letters which i have included in the chapters which i have changed around for both chapters 
> 
> the danvers sister will have teary moment whilst reading them the letter were hard for me to write coz i had explain on what happened to maggie 
> 
> chapter 5 will have more with the danvers sister and then the big moment where alex will meet jamie Sawyer


	5. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer at kara and lena penhouse part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a follow up from the alex and kara scene  
> then we have a kara and lena and jamie moment also supercorp have a emotional moment on the lcorp balcony where kara allowes lena to read her letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> staying with alex and kara 
> 
> then afterwards an emotional lena and kara moment after lena reads kara letter from maggie

Alex and Kara at the Deo in the conference room chatting about Jamie 

Kara waited to response to her sister question she was choosing her words correctly before answering her sister! "Jamie had a bit of adventure she arrived in National city this morning from Maggie aunt Rosa she runaway and traveled throughout this morning she actually run into trouble but she is okay i promise you Alex she used her watch and call out for me. I quickly arrived on the scene and dealt with the culprit and the police took him in to custody at Ncpd Alex was reliefed that her sister was there for little lady "i took her straight to Lena to get her check out she had hurt her arm slightly" Kara explained "wooow so little Sawyer had an adventure coming here as long as she is okay at least she with Lena I'm glad Maggie entrusted her custody of Jamie at least she has another protector to look out for her". Alex said she was shocked trying to get her head around this all she so wanted to meet Jamie but she needed some time to get over the fact that Maggie had kept a massive secret from her from her past "Alex she has both of us as well i know this is a lot to take in but we got this she here and safe yr love her when yr ready to meet her. She will be staying at Lena penthouse for now right i better get to Lena and Jamie i promise her i would take her to Lena place" said Kara Supergirl looked at her sister "are you gonna be okay Alex i don't wanna leave you in this state i can stay and call Lena that i would late coming back i'm sure she wont mind look after Jamie for a bit longer". Alex just stared at her sister " i will be okay Kara it's gonna take me a while for it to sink in its a lot to take in at this moment I would like to meet Jamie when she more settled in with you guys i just need some time to get used of the idea that Maggie has a daughter now" Kara listened to sister she held her in her arms not wanting to leave Alex. " You can go Kara Jamie needs you when i do meet little lady she and i will be having a little chat i'm blown away she traveled on her own from Nesbraka to us Kara little miss adventurous" Kara smiled at her sister who gave her a smirk look so with that Kara took it as a hint that Alex would be okay without her so she nodded and hugged her sister. And left her to her thoughts Alex slumped back in her chair not wanting to finish her paperwork at that point Kara went to the launching pad and took off back to LCorp to where Lena would still working on her laptop and Jamie might have fallen asleep on their couch with her cape draped over her she imagined by now.

Back at Lcorp with Jamie and Lena 

Lena was finishing off her figures work on her laptop without realizing Kara had returned onto her balcony then her balcony door was still opened so Kara had sneaked in slowly not wanting to scare Lena off Kara looked over to couch and noticed Jamie had actually fallen asleep she went over to her saw that the cape had fallen off Jamie so she pulled it up gently without waking her up. Supergirl took a moment and kneel down at towards Jamie she saw a strain of hair over her face she gently tucked it behind her ear and lean down and kissed Jamie forehand and whispered " i will always protect you little one i swear yr never be alone i promise you Jamie yr safe and with family now". Lena had stopped what she was doing still hadn't realize Supergirl was back she pulled her laptop top down and looked up and almost gave herself a heart attack she noticed Kara returned how she managed to sneak in without her detecting her lover was pretty good at it She noticed Kara was very silent not moving from Jamie side. She got up slowly from her chair and went over and stood next to Kara and placed her hand on her girl of steel shoulder back and sat on her coffee table she didn't say a word at all they both were silent near Jamie Lena hadn't realize Kara was praying in krypton she didn't wanna disturb her at all so she waited for Kara to finished her praying when she was finished Kara felt Lena hand on her shoulder. And she lifted her head up and turned slightly facing Lena a single tear fell down Kara face she just put her arms around Lena neck and cried into her lovers neck Lena at this point was confused as to why her soulmate was crying and what had got her so upset Lena just held her tight she didn't say a word to Kara she needed comfort only. And that exactly what Lena gave her Kara slowly stopped crying and eventually looked at Lena she took a moment to find the words she looked straight into Lena emerald eyes "we need to protect her at all cost my love Maggie life depends on it i read my letter from Maggie she made me Jamie protector she wants her part of our family. She didn't want Jamie to grow up as abandon parent less she wants Jamie to live the life she chooses she want her to have a future" Kara continue through some more tear's "my beloved Lena Luthor we have to make sure she grows up knowing her mum promise me babe." Kara tears were flowing down her cheeks Lena took a moment she placed her hands around Kara face she looks straight into her eyes " i Lena Luthor promise you Kara zor el we will together protect Jamie Sawyer no matter what she will grow up stronger and filled with our love babe i swear my love she will have everything she needs from us all .Kara Lena continued "what was in that letter sweetheart that made you soo upset babe tell me Kara please Kara took a moment as she was still very teary she reached into her pocket and got her letter and gave it to Lena to read the CEO took it from Kara and got up and went outside onto her balcony. With Kara following her Lena took the letter out of the envelope she unfolded it and started to read it with girl of steel by her side Lena had tears streaming down her cheek's whilst reading Maggie letter to Kara Supercorp cuddle each other so tight they both cried in each others arms. Kara had lean into Lena and kissed her so softly the love they had for each other was so strong neither one of them wanted break the cuddle in that moment they needed each other after reading Maggie letter they looked at each other wiped the remaining tears away and headed back inside hand in hand unaware that Jamie was starting to stir and wake up. Supercorp looked towards Jamie and headed back over to the couch little lady was trying to get up but Lena managed to help her up slightly and let her snuggle up in between them with her cape blanket wrapped around her Kara moved her hand over the cape towards Jamie hand and held it."Hey sleepy head Jamie we need to talk to you about yr mum and other things. As well did you sleep ok" Jamie looked up at Kara with a confused look leaning against Lena who had her arm draped over Jamie for comfort " Jamie Lena and also Alex Danvers has read yr mum letters we know about yr special watch i know u have a special button for me which im gratefully to yr mum. At least now i know where that buzzing noise came from earlier" kara smiled at Jamie kept holding Jamie hand and took a breathe "Sweetie auntie Lena needs to borrow yr special watch for a while so that she can connect it to her special computer if you are okay with that Jamie also i have something to tell you aswell Jamie Sawyer my name is Kara Zor el .But everyone knows me as Kara Danvers i'm the sister of director Alex Danvers" little lady was trying take everything all in what Kara just told her she was intrigued and excited to know more about both of her aunt's. Lena took a moment to speak "Jamie sweetie yr mum has given us all instruction on looking after you she also on a very high profile uncover case which means she could be away for a while she made me and Kara yr sole guardians and protector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we also have a supercorp moment with jamie where kara reveals who she is and thst they promise to protect her 
> 
> nxt chapter will be hopefully when alex meets jamie 
> 
> enjoy the chapter and thanx u to everyone who like the fanfiction means alot to me


	6. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer at kara and lena penhouse part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie hanging out with her new aunt's kara and lena they are still at LCorp for a little while then kara flys them to the penthouse and for movie nite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supercorp and jamie part2 of their chat at lcorp with jamie then slowly get ready for evening of chillin out with some hot food and hot choc drink

Kara and Lena still at L-Corp /Penthouse with their niece Jamie Sawyer

Kara and Lena still on the couch with Jamie having a chat with her "Me and Kara vows to you Jamie Sawyer that we will take care of you and always protect you make sure you feel safe and we swear to you that we will shower you with so much love yr future is so bright Jamie yr mum only wants the best for ya" Lena said Jamie reach out for both Lena and Kara hands. They all held hands Kara and Lena looked confused towards Jamie "thank you Supercorp for taking me in you have become my fav auntie's i ever had my promise to you both is that i will try and and fit in to national city and make it my new home i promise i will go to school and learn new stuff i know ama wouldn't want me too be soo sad and upset anymore. I understand everything guys are telling me" Jamie took a minute to continue talking with her auntie "my promise to you Kara Zor El i will keep yr secret safe in here" she pointed to her heart Kara smile and with a single tear rolling down her cheek "auntie Lena my promise to you i will try my best to fit in and personal help you de code that file from Ama If u will let me i promise i will be good and do all my homework and help you guys with anything you need me to do I'm not just a smart kid and have a pretty face." Jamie smirked " my Ama taught me how to survive situation and how to look after my self and if i need help i can always someone" Lena and Kara were listening to all what Jamie had said to them they couldn't be more prouder of their little niece who stole their hearts already "Auntie Lena do u play chess" Jamie noticed a chess board on the coffee table Lena smirked at Jamie "well yes i do Jamie i challenge you little lady for a game sometimes when maybe over weekends me and you we cud make a nite of it have a take away and popcorn and my specialty hot choc drink as well. What you say Jamie" little lady face lit up and she smirked as well "challenge accepted miss Luthor yr on we will need ice cream as well mint choc ones please" Kara looked on she was smiling so much both Lena and Jamie shook hands Supergirl shock her head laughing they all giggled and Supercorp tickled Jamie for a little while. "Who ready to go home now and have a relaxing movie nite with popcorn and ice cream and my special dish chicken casserole and first movie is yr choice Jamie" Kara and Jamie looked at each other both said together "meeeee" with their hands up with excitement Lena took that as a yes and started to put the trash in her bin. And went over to her desk and lifted the laptop lid and started to shut down and placed her security on for her office and laptop and also her hospital lab Lena was very protective with her privacy of the company and her private life with the girl of steel. So she set up a more secured alarm system Kara helped Jamie off the sofa as she still had her arm in the sling she put back on Jamie leather Jacket and zipped it up for her not all of the way coz of the sling and she totally was a splitting image of Maggie she looked so cute in her leather jacket which she assumes that Maggie. Must of bought her so she pick up little lady and carried her over to where Lena was near her desk she was ready to head out all three of them went outside on the balcony Lena put on her coat and secured her bag strap over her shoulder she then cuddled into Kara and wrapped her arms around Kara neck who took that as a hint of them ready to go home. She knelt slightly down and lifted off into the nite sky they hadn't realized it was so late in the day they headed back to their penthouse the ride was really quick their place weren't far from Lcorp Kara landed slowly and gently on the penthouse balcony unaware that Jamie had slightly fallen asleep again. Nesting in Supergirl neck but she slowly woke up in Kara arms Lena went over to the door and unlocked it opened it leaving Kara with Jamie she walked in dropped her bag on the sofa and took her coat off Kara carried Jamie inside who was very shocked and amazed of Lena penthouse she was very intrigued and wanted to explore more.She slowly woke up properly and rubbed her eyes still not wanting to let go of Kara " wooow auntie lena this is some penthouse its incredible" Jamie stated Lena smiled and winked at jamie after comment and walked over to the kitchen and went straight into the fridge to see what ingredients she had for the chicken casserole stew so she started pulling out stuff placing it on her kitchen island counter Kara gently placed Jamie on the sofa and spoke to her "little lady make yr self at home and comfy Jamie you can put yr coat on the ruck right over there" she pointed to it near a rare painting Lena had on the wall "I'm just gonna get change out of my super suit i promise i will be back okay Jamie" she just nodded at Kara so Jamie took her leather jacket off and went over placed it on the coat ruck near the painting she was very intrigued with the painting she liked it Lena looked over towards Jamie to make sure she was okay and noticed she was staring at one of her unique painting she didn't wanna intrude Jamie at all she thought it sweet that little lady took a shine and Liked one of her artwork painting she took her rucksack off her shoulder and placed on the sofa she unpacked it and got her blanket out and placed it on the couch so she had something to snuggle under when she watching a movie with auntie's. So she took a seat on Lena sofa and took out her photo of her and Maggie and she looked at it and kissed it whispered quietly " Ama I'm ere in national city I'm with yr family now thank you for yr guidance" Lena glanced up again towards Jamie noticing that she was quiet on the sofa she saw something in little lady hands she waited a moment till Jamie was ready and she spoke out softly towards her niece "Jamie sweetheart would you like a hot choc drink i hope you hungry as well"said Lena "Yes please auntie Lena that be awesome thank you yr the best" Jamie folded back up her pic and tucked it back into her rucksack which she placed on the sofa stall near where she was sitting and she looked up towards Lena who was busy preparing their dinner both Jamie and Lena smiled at each other and her aunt winked at her. It made Jamie smile she made her way over to the kitchen counter chair's and hopped on to one of them and kept Lena company Lena was whizzing around her kitchen she was muli-tasking making Jamie one of her special hot choc drink with all of the trimming she also made one for herself with a hint of whisky Kara had returned she was wearing her comfy pj tracksuit and headed over to the kitchen to help with the preparation for the dinner Lena was cooking up whilst she was sorting out hers and Jamie hot choc drink Lena knew Kara would be wanting her usual special one hot drink Kara was stirring the the casserole stew for Lena who was busy. "Here you go sweetie one special hot choc with some sprinkles a love heart plus some marshmallows as well enjoy Jamie" little lady was licking her lips " this looks amazing love it auntie Lena yr the best" so Jamie took a sip of her drink she made funny faces "mmmmm yummy" Lena was happy that won little lady heart.Kara turned slightly witnessing Lena and Jamie interacting she was over the moon and happy that both of her favorite's had form a strong bond together they were content enjoying their Hot choc drinks Lena gave Kara hers one of her special hot chocolate's as well Kara and Lena finished off getting the vegetables prepared. And all of the casserole stew food together in their saucepans lena had put some small piece's of chicken in the oven to pre heat as it late Lena thought something quick and easy for them all  
Kara reach in the cupboard to get the popcorn bags. Ready for when they watch some movies later on in the evening Jamie hopped off her seat slowly "where the bathroom please need to go to little lady room hehe" she smirked Kara took Jamie and showed her where it was who was still in shocked and impressed with Lena penthouse Kara noticed on how intrigued Jamie was with her surrounding who noticed another chess set and all of Lena medals and trophy's as well.Kara noticed Jamie taken in her surroundings she saw little lady face just lit up"here you go sweetie dinner wont be long now" Jamie nodded "okay auntie Kara no worries i wont be long i will be back in a sec" so Jamie open the bathroom door and walked in she saw another painting and smiled close the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie arrives at lena penthouse and starts to relax and enjoy yrself with her aunts they begin their movie nite 
> 
> part 3 will have more at lena penhouse with supercorp and jamie 
> 
> alex will be eventually mentioned now they are the penthouse


	7. Jamie Sawyer new adventures at kara and lena penhouse movie nite part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie enjoyin her time with her aunt at their penthouse and gonna have a chilled out movie nite 
> 
> in this chapter Alex will get a mention in this part of chapter near the end of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first part of chapter u got supercorp hanging out at the penthouse jamie is settling in slowly enjoying her aunt's company

Jamie and Supercorp at the Lena's penthouse having a relaxing movie nite

Kara headed back to Lena in the kitchen after showing Jamie where the bathroom was Lena was sorting out the chicken on the baking trays and putting it in the oven then putting on the vegetable's on her stove that she had chosen for them in the stew saucepans so was cooking the sauce then added more vegetables to it Kara noticed the delicious smell coming towards her. "Something smells awesome my love wooow" Kara snaked her arms around Lena waist and kissed Lena neck "hey my love missed you" Lena turned slightly gave Kara sneakie kiss "love you much Kara we are Auntie now how do u feel about that i'm excited to get to know Jamie better i adore her" Kara took a moment kissed Lena neck again " love you more my love my sweet Lena i'm excited and over the moon.She is adorable she totally a mini Maggie thou" Lena smirked and kissed Kara cheek Jamie finished in the bathroom she freshen up bit and changed her top and slowly made her way back out to the lounge where she heard voice's she saw her auntie cuddling she felt so lucky to have them in her life now so she rejoined them and hopped back on the stool. "that's smells delicious aunt Lena yummy in my tummy" Kara and Lena didn't noticed little lady had returned they were still being intimate Lena looked up and smiled at Jamie she did hear what Jamie said she laughed and then Kara was confused unaware why Lena was laughing but she thought it was cute thou. "Okay ladies why don't you go and get comfortable on the sofa Kara why don't you go get our blankets out from the chest and extra one for our guest as well" Lena winked at Jamie Lena continued preparing their meal and find some trays then get the plates out ready for when she dishes out the stew for them. Kara and Jamie were sorting out the blankets on the sofa Supergirl was teasing their guest she was tickling her making her laugh Lena looked on she smiled she loved seeing Kara with Jamie together she felt at home and happy to have a niece finally. "I'm gonna dish up now u two we can have dinner on trays why don't u guys go and wash yr hands and could u put some mats on the table and cutlery as well please we can help ourselves once i placed the dish on the coffee table Kara went off to freshen up then Jamie spoke up " no worries auntie Lena i can do that for you after i washed my hands" Lena winked at Jamie as a thank you Jamie left the lounge back into the bathroom where Kara was she stood near her at the sink. all three of them meet back near the lounge area Lena carried over the stew pot and placed on her coffee table Jamie had gone into the kitchen and got the mats and the cutlery and returned to her auntie's Jamie place a mat on the table for Lena so she cud put the pot down she gave Kara her cutlery and placed the others on the table till Lena rejoined the girls with their trays and gave Jamie and Kara theirs. Jamie wanted to sit in between her aunt's Kara placed little lady blanket on her and also her tray Lena dished out some chicken stew for Jamie to have "there you sweetie hope you like it its a Lena special it will fill u up till the morning Jamie" little lady reached up and kissed Lena cheek as a thank you Kara caught on the and saw the precious little moment she thought it was the cutest and sweetest of Jamie and Kara smiled at Lena. Little lady started to tuck in to her stew Kara reached for the remote control for Netflix to see what on Lena dished up hers and Kara food Jamie spoke up " how about a Disney movie auntie Kara like sleeping beauty or Cinderella" Kara was flicking through to see what was available she found sleeping beauty Lena passed Kara her bowl of stew. Both Supergirl and Lena settled on the sofa with little lady who was enjoying her stew and watching the movie with her two favorite auntie's she was finally content and happy they laughed and giggled through out the movie Kara and Lena were enjoying their stew they were really hungry especially Supergirl after all that flying around she did Lena did make sure she made a big pot of stew just in case either Jamie or Kara wanted more of it. Lena felt her family was complete after gaining a niece she adored Jamie she couldnt wait to spend more time with her Kara finished her first dish we in for seconds so did Jamie who was still snuggling into her aunt's " this is the best stew ever Auntie Lena i hope we can have it again. Sometime" licking her lips without realizing what she did tilted her dish and slurped the remaing juice Kara and Lena turned towards Jamie they laughed " someone must of been hungry and thirsty" as well. Said Kara and Lena at the same time Kara then got up and went straight over to the freezer and got ice cream tubes she went to find three spoons she placed her dish in the dishwasher Lena just finished her bowl Jamie jumped off the couch " i can take our dishes Auntie Lena you done a lot for me today its the least i can do so she went over to where Kara was and placed both dishes in the dishwasher with Kara help and they both closed it together. Jamie and Kara rejoined Lena on the sofa Supergirl was carrying the ice cream tube and little lady had the spoons so she gave Lena her one and then Kara and Jamie jump back on the couch next to Lena and placed her blanket back over herself and got comfy and then Kara gave Jamie some ice cream Lena phone started buzzing she had a text message she reached over to the coffee table and grab her fone to see who it was from it was Alex "hiya Lena just thought i would check in with u guys to see how things are going with Jamie hope she has settled in i know it will take her some time to adjust I was just wondering if it be okay i could come over in the morning with breakfast of course i would love to meet Jamie i haven't stopped thinking about her i keep re reading Maggie letter over and over again if it okay with u guys if it not too soon" Lena smiled at the text from Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chilling out on the sofa watching a movie and eating a stew and then ice cream together 
> 
> whilst they chilling out and relaxing lena recieves a txt message from Alex wondering if she could come and meet jamie and bring breakfast for them all 
> 
> thanx to everyone support through out this fanfiction means alot enjoy the chapter 
> 
> happy supergirl day!!!


	8. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/Jamie Sawyer at kara and lena penhouse part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> staying with Supercorp and jamie at penthouse having their movie nite within the chapter lena will recieved a txt from alex about bringing breakfast over in the morning to meet jamie 
> 
> over at alex she struggling with the fact maggie was on the mission and had a daughter aswell she is frustrated that no one contact her to ask for help with the undercover mission maggie went on she was angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie hanging with aunties at lena penhouse she having alot fun chillin out and enjoying their company she is unaware that alex has text lena about coming over 
> 
> this chapter is however split up between lena penhouse and alex apartment

Lena penthouse with Supergirl and Jamie movie nite

Lena replied to Alex text message "hiya Alex yes we just had something ti eat my special chicken stew and watching a Disney movie with Jamie she fitted in just really well Alex she snuggled in between me and Kara at the mo on the sofa eating ice cream and also having popcorn we making a nite of it and yes Alex yr more than welcome to come over here in the morning and meet Jamie yr gonna love her Alex. Yr heart is gonna melt completely we will all see ya 2moz director u might wanna bring extra chocolate croissants and a sunny side up bagel for Jamie as well Lena sent the text off to Alex she looked at Jamie who was tucking into her popcorn almost missing her mouth but Lena didn't care as long as little lady was content and happy any mess it be cleaned in the morning.Alex received the text from Lena and read it she laughed at the sunny side up bagel just like Maggie liked in the morning she made a mental note of it she smile she couldn't wait to meet Jamie now so she sent a reply back to Lena " no problem Luthor i will see you ladies 2moz morning looking forward it Nite Nite Lena please give Jamie a extra kiss from me." Lena saw the next text from the director "i will i promise Nite Alex xx" Kara looked up and saw that Lena was texting someone so she reached over to Lena who looked up she whispered "its was from Alex she coming over with breakfast for us and little lady" Lena showed the text to Kara who smiled then watched Jamie munching on some ice-cream. From the tub she had on her lap she wasn't sharing with her auntie who caught on she was so enchanted in the film both Kara and Lena reach over slightly to have some of Jamie's ice cream then little lady wasn't silly she thought her aunt's would try to be sneakie " my ice cream naughty auntie's not sharing" Jamie gave her aunt's a goofy look then her dimple serious look Kara recognized it Maggie did it to her once.They watched another movie and Kara made more popcorn for them to munch on they were enjoying each other company they were all snuggled together on the sofa they were all content,

Over at Alex apartment with our director Danvers 

Alex was sat on her sofa eating popcorn watching a movies she too had a blanket over her and beer on the coffee table but she was thinking a lot about Maggie and Jamie as well she so wanted to meet Jamie she had butterflies in her tummy she was so nervous she took a slip of her beer she thought to herself "Where the hell are Maggie i hope you are safe you of called me i would of gone with you as back up i cant lose you Maggie me and Jamie we want you to come home to us" a single tear was falling down Alex cheeks she was not over Maggie she was so lost without her. she still had strong feelings for the detective so she reached for her mobile she tried to find Maggie captain number to have a serious talk with him about this secret mission case Maggie was on she wanted a lot answer's so she managed to find Maggie captain number and dialed it "hiya Captain Bowman this Deo Director Alex Danver's we need to talk about one of yr detectives captain a Detective Maggie Sawyer i understand you signed Maggie on a secret undercover mission Drug Cartel alien case. Maggie boss took a moment couldn't believe what alex was asking how did she know about it" miss Danvers that's classified info you shouldn't even known about the undercover case how would you know about it no one else knows apart from me and Ncpd department" said captain Bowman Alex took a moment before answering."Well Maggie daughter has made her way here in national city she actually staying with my sister and miss Luthor she also had some handwritten letters for myself and Kara and miss Luthor and even my mum they had instruction of care of little Jamie Captain i want answers to why you sent there alone without back up you should of informed us at the Deo we could of helped on the case" said Alex then captain bowman replied " i really sorry Alex for not informing you of the case. I know we should of but Maggie was insisting she didn't want to get the Deo involved at all she felt she could handle the case herself so she went dark completely of the grid Alex was getting upset and angry at the same time "have you heard from Maggie has she reported in yet to you any word on her process" Alex stated "she due to report in soon Alex i cant tell you exactly thou Miss Danver she can look after herself she a tough cookie she can handle it she is one of the best Detective i've ever had Alex". Said captain bowman "i know she is one of the best she incredible I'm just worried for the sake of Jamie she deserve so much more and the truth on her mum whereabouts if you hear from her please keep me posted and sign of trouble call me immediately and i will send my team and to her location and make it a rescue mission to bring her back home and take down the drug cartel ring.  
"no problem miss Danver's i can do that i will keep you posted any sign of trouble you will be the first one we contact i promise you Alex take care we will be touch good nite" then Alex replied "good nite captain bowman thanks for yr time I'm sorry i call you so late talk soon bye" Alex put her phone down on the sofa she felt better after speaking with Maggie captain but she felt something wrong in her gut she didn't wanna believe it but she knew something wasn't adding up right. she open a bottle of whisky she had bought she poured her self a glass and she got up and went near her small balcony she looked up at the stars "where ever you are Maggie please be safe i will always love you Maggie i need you to come home to us" Alex headed to her bed and down the rest of her whisky and hopped into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Back at the Lena penthouse 

the girls were so chilled out and relaxed out under their blankets Lena and Jamie had fallen asleep curled up together Kara took a couple of pics with her flash off it was adorable of her beautifully Lena with their niece's Kara switch off the tv and turned off the lights she slowly scooped little Jamie in her arms and carried her into their guest room she pulled the quilt down and guided Jamie into bed and pulled the quilt over her. "good nite my sweet angel Jamie see you in the morning" Kara gave Jamie a kiss on her forehead she then put on the moon and stars lamp on if Jamie did wake u in the nite she wont be afraid of her surroundings she quietly entered out of the guest room and headed back in to the lounge to get Lena Kara tidied up quietly and put on the dishwasher on. she then went over to where her sleeping Beauty was laying she swept Lena in her arms and carried her towards their room Lena nested her face into Kara neck she felt a light kisses from her sleeping beauty kara placed her amazing girlfriend on the bed under the quilt she tucked her Lena in and then went to check and make sure the penthouse was all locked up and secured she turned all the lights out as well. She text Alex to say she was looking forward to seeing her in the morning with breakfast and a catch up she returned to hers and lena room and straight under the covers and cuddling Lena and wrapped her arms around her and she slowly feel asleep within sec "i love you my love yr always be protected yr my true soulmate I will see you in the morning my precious" Kara kissed Lena cheek and then drifted to sleep peacefully and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex danver is mention quite a bit in the chapter which is spilt up in the story 
> 
> alex wants answers about why maggie was sent on the4 undercover mission without back up she angry and upset towards the ncpd for allowing her to go dark 
> 
> in the nxt chapter there be a cute lena and jamie scene and we will move on with alex coming over to lena penthouse to meet Jamie their scene will be a tearjerker one!!


	9. jamie sawyer new adventures with supercorp and meeting alex at the penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we will have more of Alex danver's with supercorp and jamie its gonna be emotionally and a tearjerker chapter filled with jamie and her auntie and alex 
> 
> jamie will be feeling excited and very nervous with alex visit she has a moment with lena at near the sofa balcony window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be spilt up into parts alex is mention alot and she will be now part of the rest of chapter with jamie and supercorp

At Alex apartment and lena penthouse 2day the day Jamie meet AlexDanver

Alex woke up and stretched out she checked the time she decided to go for a run before heading over to meet Jamie then pick up breakfast for her and Supercorp and little lady then head over to Lena penthouse she was excited but she was really nervous to meet Jamie she wasn't sure what she was gonna say to her Alex knew she would have to tread very carefully with Jamie as she was gonna be missing Maggie a lot and feeling very vulnerable as well.She knew she had to be strong for her coz Jamie will ask her questions about her mum she would be ready to answering any question Jamie would have for her so Alex got out of bed and found her jogging suit and went for a run to clear her head to decide how to approach Jamie getting to know her better and build a friendship with her  
dawn was breaking through the blinds in Supercorp bedroom. Kara slowly stirred and stretched out slightly without waking Lena who was curled up against Kara in the next room Jamie had just woken up she was a bit confused on where she was little lady looked around in her room she noticed on the table a small chest set then she realized she was at Lena penthouse she got up put her tracksuit jacket on to explore Lena place she made her way out to the lounge area she noticed that the sun was rising she pop into the kitchen quickly went in the fridge. To get a bottle of water herself and quickly headed over to the small balcony couch near the window so she could watch the sunrise she said a small prayer for her Ama she put her small blanket over and got comfy on the sofa and watched the morning sky Kara had drifted back to sleep and snaked her arms around Lena she too started to stirs slightly she slowly woke up she noticed the sunrise beaming through the blinds so without waking Kara she got out of kara hold and got out of bed slowly. And made her way through the penthouse into the lounge area unaware that Jamie had woken up and was snuggled up on the balcony couch Lena turned slightly towards her patio doors she had notice little lady curled up on her couch waiting for the sunrise or she drifted back to sleep. Lena was intrigued so she slowly went over without scaring her she to sat on the couch " hey Jamie morning sweetie did u woke up early its a beautifully sunrise isn't it" Lena said "morning auntie Lena i did wake up sudden i forgot where i was until i noticed a small chest set in my room then realized where i was ere with u and auntie Kara" Lena reached over gave Jamie a morning hug. "i could go in the kitchen and make you a hot chocolate with marshmallows in it if u like Jamie" she nodded at Lena and gave her a kiss on the cheek "yr welcome sweetie listen i do have something to tell you sweetie last nite i had a text from Alex Danvers she was wondering if she could bring breakfast over and come and meet you this morning i said that it was okay if yr okay with it Jamie meeting director Danvers" Lena stated she waited for Jamie reply she was taking it all in what her aunt just said "what time is she coming over i would love to meet her after what Ama told me about her i would love to get to know her i hope she will be okay with me asking questions about Ama what u reckon Auntie Lena" Lena took a moment before answering Jamie. It was gonna be full of question to today "I'm sure she will be more than happy to answering anything you ask her Jamie she will be here soon" Jamie was very nervous and excited she finally gonna meet Alex Danvers her Ama ex girlfriend who she adored so much Lena and Jamie snuggled up on the sofa " it wont be long till you see her i know u might be nervous but u have us Jamie me and Kara to support you. Through this Alex at the moment she normally go out joggling for a bit she will be coming straight here after she picked our breakfast you can have all time you need with her and hang out together as well she is also very open she wont mind at all" Lena then continued " Alex really cared about Maggie a lot she meant a lot to her she was even engaged to her" Jamie wrapped her little arms around Lena neck and hide her face Lena just held her tight in her arms comforting her she knew it gonna be hard for her she then got up and carried Jamie over to the kitchen area. And reached in the cupboard for two cups and Jamie reached for the hot choc tub between them the made their hot choc together Jamie didn't feel like letting Lena go she was happy and content hanging with her auntie she felt home finally with her real family Lena had noticed Jamie had a single tears streaming down her cheeks she gently wiped them away. "Hey sweetie I've got you Jamie yr safe now i will never let u go i will always be there for u I've got yr back 4ever" Jamie took that as a promise she once again hide her face into Lena neck and wrapped her arm no words were need between them Lena continued making them a hot choc with all the trimmings. Kara had just stirred and rolled over she noticed Lena wasn't in bed she knew her beloved was an early riser so she got up put her jumper on and headed out to the lounge kitchen area where her beloved Lena might be with Jamie what she saw her heart swelled up with pride she walked in and sees Lena with Jamie their bond has grown so strong over nite. So Kara quietly and slowly without scaring them she went over gently and wrapped her arms around Lena waist and kissed her cheek and then Kissed Jamie cheek "good morning to my two favorite ladies how are you doing Jamie did u sleep well" Lena and Jamie were happy that Kara had joined them."Morning auntie Kara i woke up early so i came out to the lounge and i sat over on the balcony couch watching the sun rising then auntie Lena joined me and we had a cuddle and we making hot choc drink did you want one of auntie Lena specials" Lena reached over towards Kara and kissed her "morning my love hows you 2day i haven't heard from Alex yet. I did mentioned to Jamie that's she was coming over with our breakfast and gonna hanging out with us". Kara just held them she noticed Jamie went quiet and hide her face cuddling Lena so she never left her niece side and place her hand on Jamie back to reassure her " Hey sweetie i know 2day will be hard but we will be with you all the way when Alex arrives. Okay Jamie are you excited to meet her she pretty cool and you two will be best friends 4ever yes i would love a Lena special Hot chocolate please Lena" Jamie took some time still cling on to Lena she eventually look up towards Kara "auntie Kara i am excited i have butterflies in my tummy at the mo hope she will like me I'm sure the hot chocolate will calm my nervous." Kara helped Lena pour out all three their cups with hot chocolate as she still had Jamie in her arms Supergirl manged to find the marshmallows and dropped some in each cups They all headed over to the couch Lena carried Jamie back over Kara carried the mugs they all snuggled up and Kara put on the TV. She founds some cartoons for her and passed Lena and Jamie their hot chocolate cups Kara then snaked her arm around Lena shoulder enjoyed being with her girls they all waited for Alex to arrive with their breakfast Jamie spotted their blankets and pull and lifted them over her aunt's and snuggled in between her aunt's Alex was still joggling. Re thinking about her time with Maggie and the letter that she had written for Alex it was heartbreaking she felt tears were rolling down her cheeks she hated feeling like this she was lost without her one true love Maggie was her soulmate she was the one for her Alex wanted so badly to track and trace where Maggie was and bring her home to Jamie and her they both need her back in their life. Alex made an mental note she will find Maggie and bring her home herself back to national city no matter what she get a team together and leave for Mexico and save her detective and take down this cartel that could be holding her Maggie hostage she would do anything to see Jamie face lit up. Alex arrived at the nearest cafe not far from Lena penthouse she catch her breath and went in to order the breakfast and she text Lena to let her know she was close by it didn't take long for the order to be done and set off to Lena and text her again "im on my way now cud i take shower Lena please and then we all can hang out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is on her way to lena Penthouse bring breakfast to supercorp and jamie and she will spend the day with jamie and the serious talk will be coming with her and jamie about her traveling on her own 
> 
> jamie and alex will form a close friendship at first


	10. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer big moment has arrived meeting Alex danvers with supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter is gonna be a massive tearjerker between Alex and jamie after she arrives with breakfast alex will blame her self for not knowing about jamie and not knowing maggie better there a cute moment with jamie and lena at the beginning of the chapter then eventually we have alex coming into the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cute moment with supercorp and Jamie in the beginning then a sweet moment with jamie and lena   
> it will be an emotionally chapter there alot of blame and tears within the chapter 
> 
> alex will be very emotionally and upset with alot of guilt

Jamie Sawyer chillin out with Auntie's waiting for alex danver's arrival 

Lena phone started bleeping several times she took a look at it saw there was two text's from Alex she read them and nudged Kara gave her the head up and shown her the text messages that Alex was on her way over now Jamie had snuggled up in between them and fell asleep she looked so peacefully Lena still comforting Jamie she still had clutched onto Lena she didn't have the heart to wake her up.Lena texted Alex back " yeah sure no worries no prob al come up when yr ready looking forward to seeing ya" Kara got up and unlocked the door and got out her phone "Morning sis cant wait to see ya heads up me and Lena are sat in the lounge with Jamie she woke up a little early she kind of fallen back to sleep in Lena arms at the mo luv ya sis". Alex received both text message from Lena and Kara read them after reading her sister's one she thought it was sweet "aww bless her heart adorable" she wanted Kara to send a pic of sleeping beauty Jamie but her beloved sister beat her to it even before she had a chance to text her she received the photo of Jamie her heart just filled with excitement and she couldn't believe her eyes little lady was splitting image of Maggie she was adorable cute a single tear just fell down her cheek she needed a moment before stepping into Lena building. She finally walked in and went through the lobby she saw the doorman and gave him a hot drink and carried on towards Lena penthouse lift and went straight she had butterflies in her tummy she was finally meeting Jamie Sawyer Kara and Lena was chilling out on the sofa they were still watching Tv Jamie was sound a sleep tucked into her blanket Kara looked down and placed her hand onto Jamie shoulder she just wanted to let little lady know she was there with her.Lena turned her head lean over to kiss Kara "i love you so much Kara one day we will have a little one promise" Kara eyes lit up with joy that Lena wanted kids with her one day she could see her future little Supercorp running around they were both were in deep thoughts when the door slowly opened Alex walked in quietly didn't wanna disturb them she loved her sister she was happy that Kara and Lena fell in love they made a cute couple. She went over to the kitchen counter placed the breakfast brunch down and got plates out and got hold of Lena coffee and Kara drink slowly gently walked over and place her hand on Lena shoulder reach over and gave Supercorp their drinks Kara and Lena smiled at Alex who just walked back to the kitchen counter to get the breakfast bag and the plates she put them on a tray and carried them over to the coffee table quietly without disturbing little lady.She got Jamie breakfast ready for her from the bag and her hot choc as well "I'm gonna nip into the bathroom if that okay with you guys hopefully little lady be awake for her breakfast " Alex said quietly to Supercorp who nodded a yes to her then she disappeared to get a shower before having breakfast Lena gently with a small kiss on Jamie forehead and whispered "hey sweetheart I'm soo sorry to wake you up we have a surprise visitor breakfast is served" Jamie slowly stirred open her eyes.And she rubbed them gently she still had a gripped on Lena who was enjoying all their cuddles together "is Alex here now has she arrived with breakfast" both Kara and Lena said " yes she has now Jamie Alex has gone for a shower first she will be right out and join us for breakfast she wont be long sweetie" Alex had finished in the bathroom got into her comfy clothes she took a moment before heading out. "Maggie i promise i will look out for Jamie and support her and comfort her" Alex thought to herself she took the biggest breath and open the bathroom door and headed bk out into the lounge not knowing if Jamie had woken up whilst she was was showering she was gonna take her time with little lady it be on her terms only so Alex made her way back to the lounge and braced herself with delight Jamie had woken up Alex face just lit up with the biggest smile ever. Jamie looked up with a surprise smile she saw Alex walking towards them she locked her eyes only on the director she took a moment she looked at her auntie for reassurance they both placed their hand on Jamie shoulders "its okay Jamie this is my sister Alex Danvers yr mum ex. She pretty cool take yr time sweetie" Kara stated so Jamie found her confident and crawled off the sofa she slowly walked towards Alex she turned round to see her auntie's reassurance one last time they both nodded at her Alex knelt down on one knee and held her arms open for Jamie to have a cuddle from her not knowing if Jamie would want one from her yet. And if it was too soon but little lady by surprise just rushed over and wrapped her little arms around Alex neck Jamie burst into tears In Alex hold who wrapped her arms around Jamie with her teary voice " Alex you came over finally you found me" Alex did the same she too burst into tears they both stayed there for a while not wanting to move. "Yes little one i found ya and yes i came over to meet you sweetie" through her tears " i read yr mum heartfelt letter over and over she never told me about you sweetie i didn't know u existed until now" Alex spoke with a croaky voice with tears rolling down her cheeks " I'm soo sorry Jamie i should of known and things could of been different." Alex buried her head on Jamie shoulder and just cried along with Jamie " its okay Alex I'm not angry at you I'm sad that you didn't know about me at all why mum keep me secret i have no idea why" Alex eventually lifted her head up from Jamie shoulder and took a look at her Alex couldn't believe she was holding little mini Maggie in her arms she wiped Jamie tears away and Jamie wiped Alex tears away too Kara and Lena watched on from the sofa they didn't want to intrude on Alex and Jamie moment together. "Hey Jamie i'm so glad we finally have a chance to meet u are a splitting image of yr mum you have her eyes and her dimple smile I'm just lost for words right now my heart is breaking all over again Jamie im just in shock" Jamie reached up and gave Alex another cuddle to reassure her. And gave her a kiss on the cheek " are you okay now please don't blame yr self for mum mistakes i was really nervous meeting you yr everything that Ama described about you we can take baby steps if you like to get to know each other what do u reckon Alex can we build a friendship". Alex looked confused and still shakie but she took a moment she was wondering what Sawyer had told her about her she was intrigued wanting to know but she didn't wanna push Jamie to reveal she was just happy and content that's she got to meet Maggie Daughter "don't be afraid Alex we have all time in the world we got this together. I do have something to show you that Ama did for me" Jamie roll up her sleeve and reveal her special watch "Ama had this special watch made for me to find you director" Alex looked down and saw the watch lit up right in front her she was very intrigued by shocked " it also has a Supergirl alert and a map of the Deo as well plus it allow Ama to send me hologram message. "May i lift the lid up looks like you have another message from Ama" Jamie nodded her head a yes so Alex lifted it up with Jamie watching her they both saw Maggie appear she didn't say much only to say she loved Jamie and she cant wait 2 see her once the case is over but Alex wasn't convinced at all then Maggie disappeared they both closed the lid together then Jamie wrapped her arms around Alex neck and cried once again Alex just held her and comforted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex and jamie have a cute emotional tender moment there alot of tears 
> 
> the director will be feeling alot guilt and angry and blaming herself for knowing Maggie better 
> 
> Alex will make a promise to jamie to bring her mum home no matter what


	11. Jamie Sawyer big moment has arrived meeting Alex danvers with supercorp part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there more alex and Jamie moment and of course supercorp aswell alex soend more time with little lady thry have moment they have also thats serious chat aswell 
> 
> alex and jamie do bond alot more and threy have another emotionally moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie spending quality time with her aunts and alex they all get comfortable and have breakfast together and just chill out 
> 
> there is alot of emotionally moment and tearjerker as well alex wants to spend time with jamie and find out more about her

Jamie hanging out with Director Danver and Supercorp

Alex still had hold of Jamie in the hallway comforting her after her watch had lit up with another hologram messages from her Ama "everything will be okay sweetie i promise you I'm ere now we will find her i swear to you" Jamie took a moment before answering Alex " she left some message on here for me to help me not miss her there is also ecrypted file on the drive for Auntie Lena to decode Ama put on the watch memory card. Alex was was trying to take it all in on what Jamie just said a single tear rolled down her cheeks Jamie caught it in time wiped it away Alex was intrigued with Jamie watch Maggie managed to give her daughter a protector watch to help her out "that's a cool watch you got there Jamie maybe you can show me sometime what else it does at the deo or at auntie Lena Lcorp place. Maybe we cud encrypted that decoded file together sweetie and see whats on it from yr Ama" Alex continued " Jamie i was wondering if okay with you i could borrow that watch to find yr mum I'm worried about her after i read her letter i miss her so much and i know you do as well maybe we could find her together with Auntie Lena help. She cud work her magic on the file that's yr mum left her coz it might hold the key on where yr mum went undercover and also more on the case yr mum was working on as well hopefully it will give more answers to us" Alex waited patiently for Jamie reply she turned around for guidance from Lena & Kara. "Its up to you sweetheart it's yr decision we will support yr answer Alex will be able track your mum with her impressive big location computer that locates aliens and other species yr watch will help as well especially with those message the computer might be able to pin point where Maggie is." Kara explained then it was Lena turn to talk " sweetie Alex can bring her home to us all with her help we can solve the mystery file that yr mum in stored in the watch we can do this as a family Jamie i promise you Jamie u can trust her 100% per cent she will always have yr back no matter what .So what do u say little Lady shall we try" Jamie turned back round facing Alex looked straight into Alex eyes searching to see if she spoke the truth she could read Alex thoughts she wanted to make sure Alex was on the same side and willing to bring her "Ama" bk to her Kara and Lena watched on with Alex and Jamie waiting for little lady answer. She took her time then all of sudden she nodded a yes and wrapped her arms around Alex neck once more she didn't wanna let go of Alex so the director stood up and carried Jamie back over to the sofa where Lena and Kara were waiting to tuck into their breakfast and sat down Jamie wanted to sit on Alex lap she then waited patiently for her sunny side up bagel. With another hot choc " thank u Alex for my breakfast my favorite" Jamie said then Alex spoke "yr very welcome i did buy u extra one if u wanted it thou you know yr mum favorite breakfast meal was every morning a sunny side bagel and coffee with honey in it" she turned toward Alex "really, cool beans i cant wait to tuck into my bagel love you Alex i do feel a bit hungry". Alex just smiled and winked at little lady Kara passed over Alex's breakfast muffin and coffee they all munched on their breakfast brunch they were all finally content Jamie was enjoying Alex company she knew deep down she could trust Alex her mum was right about her as well she couldn't believe Alex wanted to go and find her mum for her she cuddled into Alex and got comfortable hanging out with her new found family.  
After breakfast Jamie had gotten too comfortable and snuggled into Alex who wrapped her arms around her the director didn't wanna move from the couch she more happier now she had meet Jamie it felt magic she couldn't believe Maggie had a daughter she knew deep down she had to protect little lady she couldn't let Maggie down she knew what she had to do Jamie was almost a sleep she laid on director chest listening to Alex heartbeat. Lena and Kara look up saw how cute Alex and Jamie looked together a perfect match they noticed that both Alex and Jamie was almost falling a sleep they quickly took a photo of the moment which made Alex aware Lena pointed to Jamie Alex looked down and kissed Jamie head. "Hey little lady i know you might have a thousand questions to ask me Jamie you can ask me anything about Ama but we need to chat about something sweetie" it brought Jamie attention back to Alex little lady sat up and turned took a moment before she spoke Alex carried on speaking "how did you get here Jamie I'm intrigued you managed to arrive in national city and Supergirl told me that u got yr self in a bit of trouble hence the sling u got on" then Jamie took a breath " please don't be mad at me Alex. I arrived on the greyhound coach yesterday morning the driver looked after me whilst i was the coach then yes once i arrived had small breakfast headed into the park and i got grab and i used one of my mum technique move then i struggled and called for Supergirl i did push my alert on my watch girl of steel arrived then i hurt my arm after the guy lose his grip on me". Alex was shocked and not mad but she looked over at Kara she gave her sister the look then looked back at Jamie who was waiting for Alex to response she was trying to find the words to say Kara and Lena didn't say a word as it was between Jamie and Alex only. They were there for moral support if needed Jamie spoke again "Ama aunt lived in Nebraska i did leave a note before i left there i swear. I wasn't happy at all Alex i was missing Ama so much it didn't feel like home for me that's why i made the trip here" Alex couldn't believe on what she just heard she was shocked and upset to hear Jamie wasn't happy at Maggie aunt's so little lady was staying with her in Nebraska all this time Jamie waited patiently for Alex to talk Lena got up and cleared the coffee table and went into the kitchen chucked out all the cardboard from their breakfast. "Kara sweetie I'm gonna head for shower i will be right back soon Lena lend down and gave Kara a kiss she smiled at Lena " okay babe I'm gonna hang out with Jamie and Alex watch more TV see you in min my love" Kara winked at Lena who walked away headed for a shower and give the Danver's sister's some time with Jamie and it gave Alex a chance to response to Jamie who was still staring into Alex eyes and waiting her the Director to say something. Alex looked straight at Jamie " I'm beyond words Jamie i'm shocked that you did this trip all by yr self i'm glad the driver look after you im totally thankfully maybe we could take a trip to the coach station and personal thank them with a gift if u like but i don#t condemn it thou sweetheart u could of been seriously hurt if u hadn't raise the alarm to Supergirl you are one lucky lady that Kara came to yr rescue we need to properly let Maggie aunt know that you arrived safe and that yr with family friends Jamie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie confess all on how she got to national city alex was firm and understanding why jamie did the trip they both get close 
> 
> kara and lena are there for moral support for jamie 
> 
> there are promise made between jamie and alex their bond will alot more stronger


	12. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer hanging out with her new found family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter there mor moments with alex and jamie and small moment with supercorp 
> 
> alex and jamie open up more together Jamie finally accepts alex as part of her life now 
> 
> supercorp and jamie and alex hanging out enjoyin each other company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and alex hanging out with each other at lena penthouse 
> 
> supercorp was there for moral support for jamie who was struggling with not having her mum around 
> 
> Alex and Jamie bond grows alot more stronger

Jamie hanging out with her new found family and alex danver's

Alex and Jamie and Kara were still chilling out on sofa the director was still have a chat with little lady Alex continued speaking "i thinking we need to phone yr mum auntie Rosa coz I'm sure she would be frantic of worrying about you sweetie i will make the call and i will let her know and explain to her about what yr mum had put in place a safe plan in case of emergency that yr brought to us here in National city. Jamie took in what Alex just said to her she just wrapped her arms around Alex neck again and quietly said " I'm sorry Alex i didn't mean to cause trouble i just wanted to come and find u guys for Ama" in a teary voice Alex just held her tight "its okay sweetie yr here and yr safe and with us now now where u belong Jamie it will work out i promise i will make the phone call now." Alex went in her jacket pocket to reach for her phone she got up still holding cuddling with Jamie she went over to her sister placed Jamie in her arm's so that she could make the call to Maggie Aunt and speak with her Jamie quickly wrapped her arms around Kara neck and hide her face away Kara noticed Jamie completely shut down a little. She reassured her she kept rocking Jamie in her arms and kept telling her "it will okay sweetheart i promise" Kara said Jamie was really nervous on what Maggie Aunt was gonna say to Alex who went outside on Lena balcony to chat with the aunt. Lena had rejoined Kara and Jamie on the lounge area Lena had noticed Kara had hold of Jamie and Alex was no where to be seen till she saw Alex was outside on the phone Lena sat next to Kara and placed her arm back around Supergirl shoulder and reassured Jamie "everything gonna be okay Jamie sweetheart it be okay i promise no one gonna take you away from us i swear to you". Lena placed her hand on Jamie back and smothered her as Jamie was getting very emotionally and really nervous she was shaking a lot Kara and Lena did their best to calm little lady down Alex came back inside after speaking with Maggie aunt. "So I've spoke with Maggie aunt and reassured her that Jamie is safe and with us now I've informed her her niece had legal set up an emergency plan for Jamie and that we had only just read Maggie letter's yesterday and that we weren't aware of Jamie exists at all Alex stated she looked straight at Jamie she noticed little lady was shaking a lot very nervous and completely shut down in Kara arms Alex went over and sat on the coffee table placed her hand on little lady back. And stroke it she saw that Jamie had totally shut down so she spoke gently" hey Jamie sweetheart i know your worried about on what Maggie aunt said u don't need to worry she was actually very understanding sweetie look at me please" Alex spoke gently not wanting to scare Jamie " Maggie aunt was shocked and relieved that u made it this far she was surprised that you weren't happy with her all. She wanted was to look after you Jamie and be there for you she gratefully that u wrote her a letter as well and after i told her what Ama had done for you sweetie" Alex continued talking "she more than happy to let you stay here with us Jamie I've had said that i will be making inquiry's about your mum where about's and to bring her home as well" Jamie listened to everything Alex had just said she stopped shaking and she turned her head slightly facing Alex with singles tears falling down her cheek Alex wiped them away. And smiled at Jamie "i promise you Jamie Sawyer we will look after you we find yr Ama that i swear it i will never stop looking for her i swear sweetheart u have my word" Jamie didn't say anything towards Alex Kara and Lena still held onto Jamie comforting her Lena spoke " Jamie sweetie are you okay you don't need to be afraid anymore everything will work out yr here to stay with us no matter what yr part of this family now 4ever". Jamie nodded her head to Lena and smiled and sniffed a bit still tears rolling down her cheeks she was so lucky to have three incredible auntie's who would risk everything for her no matter what she was really teary she didn't know what to say "I'm speechless and overwhelmed that you guys have taken me in like this I'm incredibly thankfully that i have you all of you now in my corner now. Jamie turned more towards to Alex who was still sat on the coffee table worrying about her "Alex i don't know what to say right now to you yr incredible brave and special to my Ama she said you had a heart of gold and you were really special to her she spoke about you a lot Alex". Director felt her heart jumping with heartfelt flashbacks of her and Maggie time together Kara let go of Jamie allowing her to go back to Alex which she slowly did and crawled up and wrapped her little arms around Alex neck again she just cried her heart out hiding her face in Alex neck the director just held Jamie tight and just let her cry it out Alex got back up and carried Jamie back to their couch and rocked little lady. Kara and Lena were enjoying their cuddles together Kara relaxed knowing Jamie had finally accepted her sister in her life Lena spoke " sweetheart could i borrow yr watch a sec so i can connect it to my laptop and we can see if i can decode that file yr mum wants me us to see" Jamie nodded Lena went to little lady removed her watch from her wrist. Whilst she still having cuddles with Alex she went and got her laptop and sat back down with Kara who was intrigued to see what was on the file Lena worked her magic once again Jamie tucked on Alex who was slith through her phone to find Maggie boss contact number she managed to get Alex attention and she looked up to see what was going on Lena had managed to decode the file she turned her laptop round to show Alex who suddenly was shocked on what she was seeing on what Maggie. Had managed to get a lot of info and hell of a lot surveillance pics of the cartel she totally one of the best Detectives ever this was all of the evident that Maggie needed to take down the whole of drug cartel in Mexico Alex wasn't gonna let any of out of her sight Lena got a new memory card stick and put everything on there for Alex to give to Maggie boss to help Ncpd to take down the alien cartel for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lena manages to decode the file that maggie had left on the watch and its leave Alex shocked and proud of the detective she risked alot to get all the info on the memory card to take down the cartel 
> 
> now supercorp and Alex will do everything in their power to bring the detective back home to them no matter what we all know Alex wont leave mexico without her detective who is her one true love


	13. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer hanging out with her new found family part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie sawyer is now with her real family alex has made a big promise to little lady who voows to bring a much loved DetMagie Sawyer back home little lady is nervous and frightend but she knows supercorp and alex will do everything for her no matter 
> 
> alex takes Jamie and lena to the deo to track maggie in mexico alex declared it now a rescue mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie hangin out with lena and alex the director just to reassure her that Maggie had got all of the evident she need to take down the alien drug cartel 
> 
> jamie is scared and nervous but she glad she has Alex in her corner now

Alex Danvers hanging out with her sister and Lena/Jamie Sawyer

Alex spoke gently towards Jamie " sweetheart there is enough evident here to take down the alien cartel yr mum is badass she is the best of the best you will have to stay with Lena Jamie this is now a rescue mission now i will alert the Deo and Maggie boss as well I'm gonna need to organize back up and a helicopter we are gonna go dark Kara I'm gonna need you to come with me we need Supergirl" girl of steel disappeared into her bedroom and changed into her suit and came back out. Alex spoke again towards her sister " Kara I'm gonna need you to head to Mexico and see if you can sense Maggie heartbeat for me and a first Deo team will meet you there I'm gonna take Lena and Jamie to Deo so that Lena can use the big computer to narrow down Maggie location and go through everything on the watch. Jamie can help Lena with it all" then Kara spoke next "no worries Alex i will go to Mexico now i really hope we can find Maggie i hope we not to late I'm sorry Jamie i shouldn't of said that we will find her i wont stop searching for her i promise". Jamie was getting really worried about her mum she was almost crying again Lena looked up towards Jamie she reached over and reassured her "hey sweetie yr mum is badass she is one of the best detectives she will be okay she is a fighter" Jamie smiled at Lena she felt better. And glad she had Lena's support so her auntie disconnected her laptop and the USB she put them in her laptop bag and charger she went over to the coat rack to get hers coat and little lady leather jacket she gave it to Alex to help Jamie with her jacket Alex thought she looked cute in it and zipped it up and smiled at little lady "are u ready to go sweetie we will find yr mum i promise sweetheart. I'm not gonna leave Mexico without her i swear to u Jamie i will bring her home to you no matter what" Jamie just stared into Alex eyes trying to make sure Alex was good on her word she took a moment she leaned over and gave Alex a quick cuddle and kiss on her cheek her way of saying thank you. Alex took that as she was ready to head out to Deo finally she get to see where Alex works and see how incredible this place was her Ama described it to her hence the Map on her watch Kara had gone to Mexico Alex and Lena also Jamie all headed to the 4x4 vehicle in Lena private car park. They all arrived and Alex opened the passage door for Lena the side door opened for Jamie who climbed in Alex direct her to the booster seat and help with the car seat belt on Lena jumped in and Alex rejoined her and switch engine on trying to find some decent tunes to play on the way to her workplace it wasn't far from Lena penthouse the drive to the Deo was quick and hardly any traffic they arrived at the Deo car garage they all got out of the 4x4. Jamie was still dancing with the music Alex had still playing the director noticed little lady she smirked and smile that Jamie was happy finally once little lady jump out still jigging she grab Lena and alex hand they all walked together towards the lift and got in. Alex had pick up little lady and cuddled her "everything will be okay sweetheart i promise Jamie" little lady laid her head on Alex shoulder hide her face the director noticed Lena looked on she placed her hand on Jamie back to soothe her. Both Alex and Lena took a deep breathe they stayed closed to Jamie who was getting a bit anxious and nervous the door open they walked out Jamie turned her head she was gobsmacked and shocked the Deo was massive and incredible Jamie face just lit up Alex noticed little lady reaction which she smiled at her " i see yr impressed sweetheart you wait the magic happens here Jamie." The director stated so they walked near the big computer and Lena grab one of the seats and got her laptop out of her bag and the memory stick drive out and hooked into her laptop then connect her laptop to the big computer then she got out the USB for Jamie watch to be connected as well Alex came over with Jamie and place little lady in Lena lap."Hey sweetheart right i have to go and get geared up and head out okay yr be safe with auntie Lena once I'm in Mexico yr be able to watch from my webcam Jamie promise you" Alex continued " once auntie Lena manages to get a location from where Maggie was sending those holograms. To you sweetie me and the team will sweep in take down the bad guys and rescue yr mum okay i need you to help Auntie Lena for me" Jamie nodded her head she place her watch arm on the side so that Lena could connect the USB cable into it she used the other arm to hug Alex Jamie whispered to Alex "please be safe Alex bring Ama home safe to me. I need her back" then Alex whispered "i promise you sweetheart i will bring her back to you i swear no matter what" Alex gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek and stroke her face "don't worry Jamie I've got this trust me my team and Supergirl will get her back the girl of steel is there at the mo hopefully she got near yr my mum heartbeat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Lena are finally at the deo Alex all ready to get sorted to organise a team to go to mexico to rescue Maggie
> 
> in the nxt few chapter alex and maggie will be reuniting and jamie will have that reunion with her mum  
> kara and lena will be shielding her to protect her 
> 
> alex brings maggie sawyer home biut there will be challenges ahead for sanvers to come


	14. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer hanging out with Lena at Deo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex has taken Jamie and Lena to the deo to track down Maggie sawyer its now become and rescue mission to find her and and bring her home to little lady 
> 
> lena will be using the big location computer to help with the rescue with the Jamie watch 
> 
> jamie and lena become a team whilst search for more data

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they all work as a team to location the where about of maggie sawyer 
> 
> jamie spends alot of time with lena at the deo

Jamie Sawyer at the Deo with Alex Danver and Lena 

Alex was still speaking with Jamie "i know yr scared and nervous you mum is a badass she is the best cop ever one of kind with the biggest heart i know deep down she would do everything to keep her self safe believe in her Jamie I've have to go now i will be back very soon i see you at the helicopter pad sweetheart" Alex gave little lady the biggest cuddle ever got up and kissed Jamie forehead.  
After Alex left Jamie and Lena got all geekie and all technique they were having some fun Lena tickled little lady just to keep her busy Jamie just giggled and laughed "hey Auntie Lena stop i surrender lol" Lena spoke "what do u say if we activate your mum messages from yr special watch and see if the location computer can find your mum before Supergirl does." Lena smiled Jamie nodded she activate her watch with the hologram messages the deo computer came a live and Maggie came up on the screen the hidden file Maggie had downloaded on the watch came up with all the evidences she had put together against the drug cartel Jamie was still shocked and speechless on all the info her Ama managed to get. Without getting caught she looked at Lena they couldn't believe how Maggie managed to get all of this " she is the best cop in national city Ncpd definitely chosen the right person to take them down Jamie this is impressive i hope yr Ama is okay and that the cartel didn't twigged that they had an undercover cop "Lena stated they carried on working Lena had put her ear piece's in Jamie did the same so she could hear Alex and her team. "Supergirl are you there do u read me" then Jamie waited for Kara reply "hey Jamie I'm here sweetheart how are you holding up hows my two fav ladies doing are u looking after auntie Lena for me" Lena turned her head to Jamie she smiled "its good to hear from you Supergirl I'm okay me and auntie Lena has hooked up my watch. We looking through all of the messages from Ama sent me plus her evidence as well yes i am looking after Lena for ya we are having some fun on the big computer hehe" Lena spoke up "hey Supergirl how are you holding up have u manage to pin point Maggie heartbeat yet sweet im searching everywhere on the location computer nothing coming up yet" Lena looked Jamie who was chill on her lap who was zoned out on the compute Lena heard footstep behind her Alex came near where they were seating. "Bring our detective home safe Director Danvers come home safe back to us the both of you please we need u" Lena said Alex just nodded and winked at Jamie and place her hand on Jamie shoulder Jamie gave Alex the sawyer dimple look the one that Maggie always gave Alex " i will see u soon sweetheart i promise" Alex gave Jamie a kiss on her forehead and some of the deo agent gathered around the big computer goinG through all of Maggie hologram message to see if they can pin point where her whereabouts. "We should have a location for ya soon Alex i promise it might take some time" Alex nodded and went straight to the armory room and got some of the agents ready for the rescue mission "hey babe we have all the available agent and the location computer is searching at the mo i should have a location for ya soon and Alex is just in the armory room with the chosen agent she should be take off very soon at yr location babe" Lena stated to supergirl. "Hey babe I'm doing okay i promise im just worried about Maggie i cant concentrate properly knowing she out here alone" Lena heart sunked she hated hearing Kara upset " we can do this babe we got this Supergirl close yr eyes clear yr mind baby Kara picture Maggie for a moment and then try and remember her heartbeat" Lena spoke softly and gently to Kara. Alex was finally in the helicopter with her team " let me remind you all we here to rescue national city finest Detective Maggie Sawyer. We don't know what we gonna be walking into but please carefully remember yr training we all go in as a team Supergirl will be going in first we take down the drug alien cartel quietly and quickly" Alex continued " i will take one of you with me to rescue Maggie and the rest of you arrest the cartel. We will have the Mexico police support as well understood" the Deo team nodded their heads to the director she closed her eyes took a breathe and meditated till they touch down into Mexico territory back at the Deo Lena and Jamie were hard at work still going through everything the location computer was working fast then all of sudden it started bleeping a red spot which appeared on the screen Jamie noticed and was shocked and overjoyed. Finally they had found her Ama location " Supergirl Supergirl are u there we finally pin point where my Ama is can u hear me" Jamie shouted through the comms " I'm ere sweetie Jamie take a deep breathe sweetheart u both did it nice job could u get auntie Lena to send me the GPS directions on my phone please" Jamie spoke next " she sending them now to you Supergirl. "Alex are you reading me we have found her Ama we found her Lena going to send you the gps cordinates info to you it should be on yr fone now Alex" Jamie said " i read you loud and clear sweetie i will check my phone now and i have received the info nice job ladies well done over and out" Alex went over to the pilot and gave him the direction coordinates GPS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex and deo team finally have the gps coordinates of the location for the detective 
> 
> in the nxt chapters we still contining the rescue mission of maggie and lena and Jamie hanging out with each other there is alot more moments to come with jamie and her new family


	15. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer hanging out with Lena at Deo part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we still with Lena and Jamie at the deo waiting on news on maggie 
> 
> alex and supergirl and a team of deo agents gone to mexico to save everyone beloved detective Maggie Sawyer 
> 
> there will be moments with jamie getting upset and nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie is still hanging out with auntie lena at the deo and they spend some quality time together 
> 
> they are bith anxious on news about maggie and helping alex and the team to pin point where maggie is and where the cartel people are 
> 
> this chapter will make u laugh and excited there are some part which u will need some tissue

Lena Luthor and Jamie sawyer still at the Deo 

Lena and Jamie were excited and over the moon finally they found Maggie they cuddled for a while "we found her Auntie Lena we found her finally" Jamie teared up her aunt just held her tight "yes we did sweetie we make a great team why don't we get a celebration drink on me and we can see if we can also find some snack I'm sure Alex has hidden some in the canteen. "So they went into the agent mess room and Jamie found a couple of bottle of water in the fridge for her and Lena then her aunt found some snacks they sat down and tuck into their snacks Jamie zoned out a little " i hope Ama is okay Auntie Lena i hope she not badly hurt I'm really worried about her." Jamie teared up a little Lena noticed" hey sweetie yr mum is the best badass ever she is one of the best Detective ever National city lucky to have her she will stay strong she would of done everything to keep her undercover unwraps as much as she cud Kara and Alex will bring her home bk to us sweetie no matter what" Lena continued. "yr mum will be okay she is a survivor we will look after her once she is back we got this sweetheart" Jamie got upset again so she got off her seat and went over to Lena for a cuddle she pick up Jamie and sat on her lap she cuddle into her auntie they carried on eating their snacks in silence back in Mexico Supergirl arrived at the Gps coordinates. It was an abandoned deserted warehouse Alex shortly arrived with her team they surrounded the area they all got ready to go and search the place when they spotted some of the cartel watching over the warehouse Alex told her team "stand down stand down wait for further instruction's" Lena and Jamie were back at the location computer. Alex webcam came on so that Jamie cud Watch the rescue mission unfolding Lena had Jamie on her lap they still was drinking their drink " Please be safe Alex i need you to come home with Ama " Alex didn't reply straightway she only just gave Jamie the thumbs up at her webcam to reassure little lady. Supergirl saw an opening she hoovered over the cartel guys who was casing the outside knocked them with one single punch Lena and Jamie watch on when Girl of steel took down those guys " you go Supergirl no one messes with my girlfriend that's my girl anyone hurt my soulmate god help you" Kara over heard what Lena said she smiled with proud. "Love you so much babe love u 2 Jamie hang in there sweetie we almost done Supergirl used her x-ray vision to see where the other cartel gang was in the building she saw where they were "Alex i have a vigil of the other cartel gang are in the building yr clear to go in now Alex "Alex saw Kara signal so she and her team got ready to move in they all surrounded the entrance Lena and Jamie watched on when the Deo team was ready to head in the warehouse. Jamie spoke " are you ready Super Team on my count" Alex got ready to go in so was Supergirl " 3,2,1 go go Super team" Jamie stated Supergirl entered followed by Alex then her team they surround the inside the warehouse Eagle team went one way Supergirl and Alex went the other way Jamie and Lena were watching nervously they were clinging on together the Eagle team. Was cautiously looking around and took down some of the alien cartel gang there a few workstation with a lot of drugs being made and bagged up everyone was shocked on how many stations had the drug bags on so Eagle team took the remaining gang out near the station. Supergirl and Alex was still searching more into the warehouse her webcam was still on Jamie could see everything what was going on she was very nervous and worrying about her Ama she pulled out her fold up photo of her and mum and she looked at it and kissed her mum Lena looked on " we are almost there Ama please be okay i need you stay with me mum we almost found you."Lena heard what Jamie said she cuddle little lady tight and laid her chin on Jamie shoulder "sweetheart we almost there the super team got this yr mum is holding on for Alex and auntie Kara to rescue her close yr eyes think of yr mum clear yr mind remember her heartbeat". So Jamie did that she took a deep breath and vision her mum and remember her heartbeat Lena couldn't believe what she was seeing on the monitors she kept an eye on Jamie who still had her eyes closed Supergirl kept walking turned slightly she stopped abruptly suddenly she took a deep breathe she looked at Alex with her shocked face. And suddenly Supergirl turned Alex webcam off Jamie had re opened her eyes she was a lot more calmer and relaxed she noticed that Auntie Kara had turned off Alex webcam off " I'm sorry Jamie I'm only protecting you sweetie you don't need to see what I've just discovered and found trust me i love you both so much".Kara said Jamie turned round to face Lena she wrapped her little arms around her aunt's neck and once again she started to cry she knew Supergirl had found her Ama "sssssh sssshhhh little lady ive got you sweetheart everything will be okay I'm sure Auntie Kara was only looking out for ya hence why she switched off Alex Webcam.   
Alex followed Kara and she turned and saw what Supergirl had spotted "omg omg Nooooooo Magggggiiiiiiieee" Alex started crying and collapse on the floor she almost had a panic attack then all of sudden some of the cartel men came out from no where Alex and Kara fought them off " Anos Bajo Aresto" Alex continued "Retirarse Ahora" they weren't listening to Alex. Was getting angry and upset she pulled out her gun on them "Estas Bajo Arresto" Alex carried speaking "Manos a la Espalda" the cartel guys knew they weren't gonna get away with attempted murder on Ncpd Cop so they surrendered gave up their guns and chucked them on the floor. Supergirl dealt with them she put the handcuff's on them all  
Alex rushed over to where Maggie was being held she took her knife out of her trouser belt and suddenly cut down the detective Alex started crying whilst cutting her down Maggie Lifeless body fell in her arms Alex collapse on the floor she was whale crying over Maggie she thought her whole world just crashed down around her and she lost the best part of life. Supergirl turned and saw her sister rocking back and forth with Maggie she knew she had to tread very carefully she approached her sister with care and slowly lifted Alex back on her feet and helped carry Maggie outside the detective was very beaten up and was very badly bruised all of the Deo agent had gathered all the drugs in duffel bag and handed that to the Mexico police. Maggie had literally took down the biggest drug cartel in Mexico of her career as cop The Deo agent noticed Supergirl and their director was carrying something in their arms they cudn't believe how badly injured Det Sawyer was neither one could speak at all but everyone knew that little Jamie would need to be told about her Ama. As she would be still be waiting on news on her mum they all stand to attention and lower their hats as a mark of respect to a fallen cop they were all shocked and upset that their Detective got hurt one Deo agent looked at Supergirl " is our detective still alive supergirl can we take her home now" Kara looked straight at the agent and just nodded a yes " yes we can now lets go home saddle up agents" Kara said on the way to the helicopter Kara looked at her sister " we need to tell Jamie Alex together all her sister could do was nod her head she couldn't speak she was still very tearfully.

continue on chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are part are emotionally and is a tearjerker moments with the gang and jamie   
> when alex and kara finds maggie there a massive major part which will be emotionally a tearfully moment especially alex seeing maggie lifeless and get very upset and angry   
> ive also include some phases in spanish of the comment alex uses in the story so u guys know what they mean as well  
> Manos a la espalda hand behind yr back  
> "Retirarse ahora withdraw now  
> estas Bajo Arresto yr under arrest


	16. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer waiting news on her DetMaggieSawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamie and lena are awating for news about maggie kara had shut down Alex webcam to protect Jamie from an very beaten up and bruised detective
> 
> kara come back to the deo comfort both lena and Jamie 
> 
> this chapter is fully of emotionally and upsetting moment with jamie and supercorp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex brought home national city finest serving Detective home to her daughter she took down with supergiel help an whole gang of mexican drug cartel who need to be dismissed from service 
> 
> this part of the chapter focus on the waiting moments for jamie who been through enough pain already wanting to see her and she wasn't expecting her mum to be badly hurt after been undercover op for a while

Jamie Sawyer still waiting patiently news on DetMaggieSawyer

Jamie and Lena was still waiting to find out why Kara shut down Alex webcam on the rescue mission of her mum "Jamie sweetheart i need to talk to you" little lady looked up at her auntie they both took a breathe " we listening Auntie Kara why did u turn off Alex webcam i wanted to watch u guys rescue my mum" Jamie said " there was a good reason why i turned off Alex webcam we found yr Ama sweetheart and we coming home soon" Kara stated "hows is Ama doing is she okay Auntie Kara please tell me" Jamie as starting to slightly panic and worry a lot. Kara looked Alex who still couldn't speak at all she was so emotionally stressed so Kara told little lady "sweetheart yr mum has been hurt badly and she has sustained some injures sooo sorry Jamie we bringing her home now" Alex she couldn't speak she was too heartbroken and lost she was working on Maggie in the helicopter to make her comfortable and stable before flying back to national city.  
after hearing the news about her mum Jamie never let go off Lena she cuddle into her auntie who rock her back and forth Kara flew off heading back to National city to be with her beloved Lena and her niece Jamie who she knew would be extremely upset by now she wanted to prepare them for Maggie arrival and be there for Jamie who gonna need all the support and comfort as well. Kara was really tearfully whilst on her way home to national city she needed Lena so badly seeing Maggie like that was completely heartbreaking back at the Deo Jamie was really upset after her aunt told about her mum little lady was still crying a lot in Lena arms she was doing her best to calm her niece down but the tears just kept rolling down her cheeks Lena was heartbroken seeing Jamie like this she just held her tight in her arms. She whispered "Supergirl where are you i need you so badly so does Jamie she heartbroken come back to me please" the girl of steel arrived on the balcony launch pad and quietly walked into the Deo she spotted Lena holding Jamie in her arms. And her lover was pacing back and forth to calm little one down Kara could see how distraught her niece was she slowly walked towards them and wrapped her cloak around them both whispered "I'm ere my love I'm going anywhere i swear it" Lena turned slightly she was crying too a lot with Jamie in her arms her beloved leaned her forehead against Kara's she let Lena and Jamie cry in her arms "I've got you both now I'm not gonna let u go i promise sssshhhhh my love's" Kara continued. "Jamie sweetie yr mum is on her way back in the helicopter Alex is looking after her she will do everything in power to keep yr mum safe" Kara just held them together and let them cry it all out in the distance she could hear the helicopter coming towards the Deo "its time my loves gonna take u to the helicopter pad on the roof now hold on tight Kara flew out of the hatch and up to the roof with Lena and Jamie and waited for the arrival of the detective and Alex and the Deo team as well. Kara held onto Lena and Jamie when the helicopter just arrived and landed on the pad the other Deo Medical staff was ready with the medical stretcher to transport Maggie into sick bay the helicopter doors opened up Alex exited the helicopter first she opened the doors wide open so she could slowly bring out the stretcher slightly out the medical team came forward with the bed trolley. Kara and Lena watched on when Alex transfer Maggie to the bed trolley Jamie turned her head slightly tears were streaming down her face " Kara noticed he niece was overwhelmed and falling apart "hey sweetie she will be okay Jamie she back home now Alex and team will make her better promise it will take some time thou trust Alex Jamie. Kara said little lady spoke through her tear's "i do trust Alex promise i just cant believe i got her back finally" Jamie held on tight to Lena when Alex and the medical team came toward them Jamie hide her face slightly she was nervous and shaking a lot to see her Mum Supergirl noticed and shield little lady when the medical team rushed past them with Maggie. Alex noticed that Kara had just shield her little agent Jamie away from seeing unconscious Maggie being rushed in she was also still very emotional teary and upset she approached Supercorp and reached over for Jamie and cuddled her " hey little lady hows my little brave agent doing" Jamie just wrapped her little arms around Alex neck. And just cried her heart out " hey Jamie sssssssssshhh i'm back home now sweetie with you promise im not going anyway without you" Alex continued " yr mum is now back with us i have to go now sweetie yr mum needs my help Jamie you gonna stay with Kara and Lena for a little longer for now but i will come and find you guys so that you can see ya mum real soon promise".   
Alex rushed off to help and look after Maggie Lena and Kara went back inside with Jamie they went over to the med bay waiting area for news on Detective Sawyer Jamie was calming down and still very silent she totally hide her face in Lena neck she completely shut down with exhaustion she slowly fell asleep in Lena arms Supergirl noticed so she unfasten her cape and wrapped it around Lena and Jamie it gave little lady a comfort blanket Supergirl watched over Lena and Jamie till they had news on Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and her medical had arrived to the deo upon the arrival supercorp and jamie are waiting patiently for News on maggie. 
> 
> jamie emotions are running high sne completely shuts down towards the end of the chapter she see Alex for a brief moment and has a cuddle wirh her before she had help Maggie 
> 
> in the nxt chapter's it be more focus on maggie and supercorp, alex and jamie there will be alot emotion and tears be falling soon!!


	17. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ supercorp and Jamie waiting on news of DetMaggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> detMaggie Sawyer just been rescued from Mexico from supergirl and alex and Deo team  
> lena and Jamie have been waiting and waiting for news on maggie 
> 
> it gonna be still emotionally and heartache scenes to come with Jamie with her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sawyer and danvers family are finally reunited back together it will take a while for maggie to recovery from her ordeal but at least she is safe and sound and back in national city now 
> 
> jamie and alex bond more together and kara and lena grow alot more closer 
> 
> the superfamily now need to heal and re group and spend time together as a family

Alex and the Medical Team in Med bay with detMaggieSawyer

Alex and the team worked on Maggie making her stable and comfortable she was still on unconscious still not a wake the director was getting worried she whispered in Maggie ear "don't you dare give up Maggie me and Jamie need you more than ever please come back to me i love you so much" Alex kept an eye on Maggie vitals signs on the monitor her blood pressure was stabilizing her heart rate was becoming stable finally. Alex went over to the medical bench and got some gauze and cotton wool also some saline solution to wash away the dry blood on Maggie face and use it to clean her wounds as well Alex noticed blood on Maggie blouse top right of her shoulder she gently unbutton Maggie blouse she saw a familiar scar that she once attend too. Alex was very teary and upset she was washing away the dry blood on it and noticed Maggie had been shot there she her twizzer's. And carefully removed the bullets gently she didnt wanna rush it and she kept an eye on thew monitor as well she finally got it out Maggie was still stable the director started having flashbacks to when Maggie got tasered and when she was brought to the Deo she remembers the conversation she had with the detective who was teasing her it brought more tear's rolling down her cheeks. She stitched up the wound up again and put a gauze on it again. She cleaned Maggie up before Jamie could see her and bring her to the recovery room area so that Jamie could have some privacy with her mum Alex wanted to take a moment with Sawyer she held her hand she started sobering. She laid her head on the detective shoulder " I'm so sorry Maggie I'm sorry please forgive me i should never of let u go i was stupid idiot and bloody selfish i know we should of talked about our future together" Alex kissed Maggie forehead "please give us another chance Maggie i promise it will be different. Jamie has totally stolen my heart she adorable Mags i would love to be part of her life and give her everything she deserve and show her the big world as well". back in the med bay waiting area Kara was still comforting Lena and Jamie they both had slightly fell a sleep on the girl of steel they were all exhausted the day took a lot out of them Jamie stirred slightly but went back to sleep Kara shed some tears after what happened some time had passed Alex wiped away her tears she got up from her stool the director asked one of her staff to get Supercorp and Jamie from the waiting area which they were more than happy to do. Kara woke up Lena and Jamie she saw a med bay staff coming towards them Supergirl took that a sign that Alex was ready for Jamie to see her mum little lady was still wrapped in Supergirl cape she was sucking her thumb and lean into her auntie with her head on Lena shoulder she slightly hide her face away Lena got up with Kara help and the CEO carried little lady to the recovery room with Kara behind them. Lena arrived with Jamie in her arms she noticed Alex was still talking to Maggie she didn't wanna disturb them little lady looked at Lena given her aunt the signal not yet the Ceo hang on watching over Alex Jamie continued to cuddle her aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek a thanks for supporting her and looking after her Lena turned and whispered to Jamie " yr welcome sweetie" and gave her light kiss on her cheek. Little lady noticed Alex was just sitting near her mum holding her hand she was completely zone out she felt it was right time to go in and see her mum Lena put little lady down on the ground Jamie took a breathe Lena place her hand on little lady shoulder to give her moral support Jamie looked up at her aunt Lena winked at her and lead her in the recovery room. Jamie slowly walked in the room she walked over to Alex she reached out for the director arm "hey Alex are you okay, do u want a cuddle Ama gonna be right now she back with us forever director" Alex didn't say a word tears were still rolling down her cheeks so she just picked Jamie up and they just cuddled the director hide her face near Jamie neck and just sobbed her heart out Jamie just held her. The Ceo shred a tear she watched over them till Kara re joined her and wrapped her arms and the cape around her Lena just turned and wrapped her arms around Kara neck and was crying her heart out too "I've got you babe sssshhhh i'm here Lena sSsshhhh" Kara she just held her and guided her away from the recovery area and pick her up and carried her away and set off out of the Deo hatch door and flew her back to their penthouse for a while Lena didn't reject Kara suggestion she just wanted Kara. Back in the recovery room with Sanver's and Jamie little lady still had of Alex she was still crying in Jamie arms she was still blaming her self for everything that had happened " Alex sssssshhhh I'm ere now I've got you I'm not going anywhere" Jamie rocking Alex slightly to calm her " i forgive you Alex i forgive you so would Ama she still love ya. U mean a lot to me and Ama even thou we have only just known each each a short time Alex i care about you" Jamie said whilst stroking Alex hair Jamie gave the director a kiss on her cheek she just waited for Alex to response to her Eventually the director lifted her head from little lady shoulder she face Jamie through her tears. " u mean the world to me a lot Jamie i care about you so much Jamie my little protector i will always be there for you sweetheart" Alex kissed Jamie forehead little lady cuddled into Alex and rested her head on Alex shoulder they both watched over Maggie Jamie reached over to where Alex hand was and placed hers on top Jamie spoke " Ama we are both ere me and Alex are together now please wake up for us we need you mum". Jamie looked at her mum' monitor to see if there was any reaction she looked at Alex with her worried face " hey little Agent yr mum is just resting sweetheart it might take her a while to wake up i gave her a small sedative so that i could attend to her injuries" Jamie nodded towards Alex they both stayed at Maggie bedside not wanting to move and watch over till she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and alex and Maggie are finally reunited the director and little lady are exhausted and tired after the ordeal but it will bring them alot more closer than ever Maggie sawyer will slow heal in time with her little family 
> 
> the sawyer family will need time to heal together and spend some quality time together


	18. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer reunited with Alex and her mum DetMaggieSawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex danvers spends time with jamie in the recovery room whilst waiting for maggie sawyer to wake up they have a moment together 
> 
> jamie forgives Alex for the past mistakes little lady wakes up early and she will meet j'onn j'onzz as well at the deo whilst alex is sleeping 
> 
> supercorp will have an emotionally moment they vow to each other and they have moment together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just more moment with jamie sawyer and alex danvers 
> 
> plus also moments with Supercorp as lena got really upset seeing maggie hurt and its make her realise life is to short and they have a precious moment 
> 
> j'onn jonzz makes an appearance in this chapter

Alex Danver & Jamie Sawyer spending time in Deo recovery room

Alex started rocking Jamie gently she noticed she was crying again little lady was so emotionally and exhausted as well it been a big day for her "ssssssshhhh sweet I've got you Jamie promise I'm here for you sweetheart sssshhhh" Alex hadn't noticed little lady was slowly drifting off to sleep on her Alex sat back in the big arm chair and cuddled Jamie whilst she was sleeping the director keep hold of Maggie hand and she watched over her two fav girls she slowly fell asleep herself. J'onn Jonzz was doing his rounds checking in on his agent's as he just arrived back from seeing Morganna he walked towards the Med bay to see if he could find Alex just wanted to see her and check in with her but eventually he found her in the recovery room he was about to speak when he noticed she had fallen a sleep by Detective Sawyer bed side. He hadn't been brief that Maggie had to be rescued from her her job he didn't know she was away on an undercover case at all he didn't know who the little girl was in Alex arms he found a blanket and went over to cover his agent and the little girl and smiled at them he briefly turned to Maggie and checked on her monitor for her vital sign's. He placed his hand on the detective shoulder and whispered " Welcome back Detective you have been sadly missed you need to get yr self better you have two gentle souls waiting for ya Maggie they need you so much i don't know whats happened but i wish u a speedy recovery". Jonn jonzz left the recovery room quietly he didn't wanna wake up Alex or the little girl. He turned down the lights and look over one last time "sweet dreams little Danvers family i will see u guys very soon" he whispered back at the Supercorp Penthouse Kara managed to calm Lena down after what happened at the Deo they were both overwhelmed after what had gone on with Maggie she was alive and now safe from the Mexican cartel Kara was upset and angry that Maggie hadn't got in contact or called out for her for help. Or asked for back up but she understood that the detective was so stubborn wanted to be more independent on her own Lena was laying down on the couch on a cushion on Kara lap she felt more secured and she felt so much love from Kara girl of steel was safely blanket she was so gratefully to Supergirl for always saving her and protecting her Lena spoke. "Today has shown me that life is to short I'm so thankfully to you my love my dearest Kara i love you so much i can never live without you my sweet Supergirl my forever" Lena leaned up and kissed Kara deeply and slowly not wanting to pull away she needed Kara after the day they have both had Kara pull away slightly spoke "i love you so much my beautifully Lena you are my true soulmate my forever yr my everything my kryptonite." Lena shred a tear and lean in and kissed her beautifully Kara " take me to bed Kara i want you i need to feel closer to you Supergirl" Kara wasn't gonna argue with Lena she slowly got up and carried her leading lady to their room and she lean in and kissed her again she didn't pull away she push the door open with her foot and closed it and not letting go of her amazing lady she gently lowered Lena on the bed and they both held each other and undressed each other and made love all nite till dawn. They just need each other their love was strong no one could ever break Supercorp bond and love  
so dawn was breaking over national city it was the morning after at the Deo the sun was rising over National city Jamie had suddenly woke up she needed the bathroom she slowly and quietly climb down of Alex and went for a wander for the bathroom J'onn J'onzz was doing his rounds again and noticed Jamie taking a walk he slowly approached her without scaring her. "Gd morning little lady are you lost do you need some assistance I'm J'onn what's yr name" Jamie rubbed her eyes slightly and yawned she looked up at J'onn "good morning J'onn my name is Jamie Sawyer I'm detective Sawyer daughter i need the little ladies room urgent please to freshen up as well J'onn pick up Jamie and led her to the agent's quarter's he took her to Alex's area she rush over to the toilet area J'onn stayed with her he looked around to see if there was a spare Deo t-shirt. That Jamie could change in he found one of Alex's he went over and dropped the t-shirt in the cubicle "Jamie you can change yr top to one of Alex's I'm sure she wont mind at all" J'onn said then Jamie spoke "thank you J'onn for yr assistance" J'onn just smiled " no problem Jamie once you have freshen up i can take you back to recovery room before Alex and Maggie wakes up". Jamie changed her top she freshen up she felt better " please could we watch the sunrise for a bit before you take me back to the recovery room i always like to watch the sunrise when i can if that's okay with you J'onn" Jamie finished and opened the door J'onn kneled down and smiled "that's t-shirt looks good on you Miss Sawyer. Yes of course we can watch the sun rise its incredible moment when i see it rising over National city Jamie lets get a cup of hot chocolate before we head out on the launch pad and watch it together" so J'onn and Jamie headed off to the canteen to make some hot chocolate drink before watching the sun rising over National city. J'onn found two cups and some hot choc powder he put the kettle down Jamie just watch him prepare their drinks once they were done J'onn gave little lady her cup and she started sipping her hot choc "hmmm yummy thank you" J'onn pick up Jamie whilst she was sipping her drink gently and he started to sip his on the way to the launching pad and they went outside and gazed the sun rising over the National city they were content they both took a breath and closed their eyes took a moment in peace.

to be continued in chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'onn j'onzz will be mention more in time 
> 
> there will be an emotionally moment with Sanvers in the recovery room with jamie 
> 
> there alot more to come with sanvers and supercorp


	19. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer hanging out with Alex danvers reunited with Maggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det Maggie Sawyer wakes up briefly and noticed she back in the deo and national city as she see and sleeping Alex holding her hand 
> 
> we have also got the j'onn and Jamie moment on the launch pad 
> 
> kara and lena being together and having some quality time together

Back in the recovery room with Sanvers

Alex was still sleeping in the chair next to Maggie bedside still holding onto her hand Maggie started to slowly stir and moved slightly she woke up gently she felt in a lot pain and someone holding her hand but she didn't wanna open her eyes in case if it was one of the cartel men she slowly open them she rubbed her eyes slowly focusing on her surroundings she felt uncomfortable her pain meds warn off to soon. She turned her head to left her heart almost stopped a beat she was overwhelmed and shocked she couldn't believe her eyes she teared up a lot quietly she whispered "my beautifully Alex you found me you brought me home i love you so much I've missed you so much my love" tearying whispering Maggie just weep and cried more not wanting to wake up her knight in shinning Armour she raised her hand. Which had Alex's hand she gently ghost kissed it Maggie then drifted back to sleep feeling content now she had Alex back by her side plus back in national city and at the Deo she was safe and sound. Outside on the Deo balcony launch pad J'onn j'onzz and Jamie were chatting away enjoying their time together and getting to know each other. J'onn couldn't believe how Jamie had been at Magggie aunt all this time and no one knew she exist little lady told him how she got to national city from Maggie aunt's he gave her the J'onn stare and smiled " yr one lucky lady to have such incredible mum but promise me don't ever do that again thou as u could of got badly hurt and cud of gone missing hence why yr still wearing the sling plus we would of had to go searching for ya". Jamie looked at him she nodded and hugged him " i promise J'onn pinky promise it will never happen again i swear i just wanted to be with Ama family you guys" she snuggled into J'onn arms " yr here now Jamie yr safe and protected by us now we will look out for ya now yr part of this family can't wait to see you grow up happy and content .Yr always have a place here as well Jamie" j'onn said with a smile they both finished their hot drinks and j'onn took Jamie back inside towards the recovery room where Alex and Maggie still sleeping J'onn place gently Jamie bk on Alex lap under the blanket cover Jamie settled and snuggled bk into Alex. J'onn winked at little lady and gave her the a nod Jamie went bk to sleep in Alex arms it warmed J'onn heart to see finally Alex having a family she has always wanted and finally she has that chance with Maggie and Jamie forever J'onn left the recovery room and left the new family to be together and give them some time alone both kara and Lena and sanvers and Jamie were all sound a sleep they were all at peace and content they were finally a family again the new morning will bring a new happy moments together as a family Jamie finally has her happy ending with her family.  
Kara had woken up first slip out of bed to make Lena breakfast in bed after she been incredible after Jamie arrival she has been the best girlfriend ever she felt so lucky and happy she sang to herself quietly and dancing in their kitchen she got all of Lena favorites breakfast food placed a single rose on a tray set it up and carry it to her beautifully lady who was still sleeping peacefully. She walked in and the sun rays lit their room up Lena looked so amazing and content and so relaxed Kara didnt have the heart to wake her up she walked over and placed the tray down first sat by Lena side and held her hand and kissed it gently she then leaned over and kissed Lena lips gently and stroked her cheek."Hey sleeping beauty time to wake up my love i have a surprise for you Lena slowly woke up she felt content and a lot more relaxed than she ever been lately she saw her surprise she lean over and kiss Kara the girl of steel lifted the tray up and placed it on Lena lap "Good morning my love woooow yr spoiling me this looks incredible Kara i hope yr gonna help me out". Kara smiled and nodded Lena and Supergirl enjoyed their breakfast in bed together Kara had slipped back under the covers cuddled up next to Lena who was still tucking into her food Lena kissed Kara "where have you been all my life my dearest Kara you are incredible i feel the luckiest lady ever you are my true soulmate." Lena place her arm around Kara shoulder lean in closer to her amazing girlfriend they snuggled whilst eating their breakfast "Marry me Lena" Lena looked at Supergirl with a surprising look the girl of steel stretched under her pillow where she hide a small silver box. She held out the box in front Lena who looked curious Kara opened it and Lena face just lit up completely the biggest rock ring she ever seen she felt the luckiest lady in national city the Ceo didn't know what to say to Kara so Lena leaned in and kissed her then she replied " yes i will marry you Kara Zor El i thought u never ask" they both giggled and Kara placed the ring on Lena finger sand they wrapped in each other arms and laid back on the bed curled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some j'onn and jamie moments 
> 
> maggie had waken up and realised she was home back with Alex 
> 
> and the supercorp propsal kara gave Lena the biggest rock 
> 
> supercorp will eventually tell everyone their news but gonna keep for a bit longer 
> 
> there will be more sanvers moment especially with in chapter 20 with her mum and alex


	20. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer reunited with Maggie and spending time with Alex together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter its more with Sanvers and Jamie they become a family in time Maggie wakes up fully and jamie will be overwhelmed and very upset seeing her mum badly beaten and she will be nervous hence why she keeps looking at the monitor she will noticed the injury on maggie shoulder blade. alex will tell her the story as well. there will be moments of alot emotional and tears aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex will find the courage to re ask maggie the most important question and also Jamie gets asked a special question as well from the director the sanvers family will become a very close and protected in the nxt chapters 
> 
> maggie journey of recovery will take time as well but but she will have alex and Jamie by her side

Back in the Deo Recovery room with Sanver/Jamie

Alex and Jamie woke up the same time they both stirred and stretched out little lady still cuddling into Alex she felt content for the first time she had her a new mum and her bad ass detective Ama back in her life thanks to Director Danver who felt happy and relieved that she had her beautifully bad ass Detective back and she gained a special little angel her little Agent. Alex opened her eyes she kissed Jamie forehead "morning little Agent how did u sleep how are doing sweetheart" director waited for a response from Jamie who was still half sleep and wake "morning Alex I'm okay i slept all good thank you for comforting me last nite meant a lot u being here with me u brought her home to me i owe u so much Alex how can i ever thank you. "can i ask you more about my Ama" Alex nodded towards Jamie little lady continued " what injuries did my mum sustained i see that she badly bruised and she has a bandage on her right shoulder and she has a sling like mine" the director took a moment to answer Jamie question " Jamie i wont lie to you she has sustained some broken ribs and she got shot in her right shoulder hence the bandage and sling". Alex continued "she yes is badly bruised she just got minor cuts on her lip and her torso and sprained ankle as well so she will have to stay here in the recovery room for a while so that we can monitor her" Jamie was gratefully to Alex thats she told her more about her mum injuries and that she was up front about it Jamie just lean back into Alex and snuggled into the director shoulder. Alex noticed little lady shut down and went really quiet so the director held her tight in her arms and rocked her and was just trying reassure her that her mum will be okay in time and that she wasn't gonna go anywhere when Jamie settled and relaxed more she spoke "i did wake up early i met J'onn J'onzz him and I we had a hot chocolate and watched the sunrise together i prayed that Ama was gonna be okay and heal very soon". Alex was surprised to hear J'onn was back but glad he got to meet Jamie "how's my mum doing Alex looks like on the monitor her vital sign's have gone back to normal her BP not sure can u check for me please" Alex rose slightly and turned and checked the monitor for Jamie on the wall " yr mum is stable and her vital sign's almost back to normal it will be a slow process for her to heal but she is on the mend sweetheart we just need to give her time". Alex continued " its looks promising and her shoulder will heal she has us to help her sweetheart she might need some physio for her ankle her ribs will heal in time as well" Jamie was overwhelmed and happy that her mum will make a full recovery in time little lady placed a gently kiss on Alex cheek to say thank you Alex just winked at her the director got up still cuddling Jamie and still holding Maggie hand she lowered Jamie down on her mum bed. Jamie gently crawled up the bed to give her mum a light cuddle and laid down resting her head on her mum good shoulder with Alex looking on who sat down on the bed too the director let go off Maggie hand and started to stroke her cheek and softly whispered " hey sleeping beauty time to wake up yr little angel is waiting for ya she missed you so much Maggie she not the only one. Come back to us please we need u Mag's" Alex lean over placed a soft kiss on Maggie lips "come back to me Sawyer please I'm begging you i need you" Alex started crying she never took her eyes off Maggie she had placed her hand on Jamie to give her support Alex stayed seated on the bed she held the Detective hand again and stroke it. the director was so scared of losing her true love her soulmate all of sudden Alex felt Maggie move slightly she was still stroking Maggie cheek watching over Jamie as well the detective eyes slowly opened Maggie was still on oxygen for her pain and she was pain meds as well which she thought might of worn off slightly. Alex gently nudged Jamie who straight at her mum little lady just cried her heart out her tears was rolling down her cheeks " Ama Ama u wake you came back to me" through her tears little lady noticed on her Ama she too had tears rolling down her cheeks she wiped them away Jamie looked at Alex for support. Who just stared at Jamie through her tears the director nodded little lady removed her mum mask so that Maggie could speak but all Sawyer did was stare at her daughter burst into tears Jamie wiped some of her mum's tears away all she wanted was to shield her mum from all her pain. little lady cuddled into her mum and Maggie just buried her face into Jamie little shoulder and just cried her heart out Alex just cried and was really teary she was so emotionally she laid her head onto Sawyer chest Maggie just wrapped her gd arm around her two precious gift they all cried no words needed. Alex and Jamie stopped crying they were still resting on Maggie they just held onto each other Alex had gotten onto the other side of Maggie bed and led beside her Detective not wanting to move. Maggie turned to face Alex she took a moment she rested her forehead onto Alex's she took a breath " i knew you come and save me i tried to give myself some time I've missed you so much Danvers I'm sooo sorry for putting you through all this I'm truly am sorry for not telling about Jamie my one regret can you find it in yr heart to forgive me Alex i still love you you are the love of my life yr the one my true soulmate Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there some tender moment between sanvers and Jamie there will be alot tears and emotion in this chapter between alex and Maggie 
> 
> Jamie will be the key to hold the family together and help her mum heal 
> 
> alex will at some point in one of the chapters confront Maggie captain who put the detective life in danger and she loses it front of j'onn j'onzz


	21. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer reunited with Maggie and spending time with Alex together part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we sticking with maggie and alex who are having a heart to heart in the recovery room Jamie is having cuddles with her mum. 
> 
> Alex and maggie are clearing the air and making up 
> 
> there is a big surprise in the chapter as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex and maggie sorting things out together with jamie present 
> 
> maggie and alex still love each other sanvers have a some tender moments in the chapter

Sanvers with Jamie Sawyer in the Deo Recovery room

Maggie continued her heart to heart with Alex who just led next to her listening to what Sawyer wanted to say " i screwed it up big time Alex i never meant to hurt you my love" Maggie started crying Alex just held her and stroked her face and lean in slowly and they lock lips the detective soon settled down neither one wanted to pull away "i forgive you Maggie Sawyer i will always forever be yrs sweetheart you my love of my life. Yr my everything Sawyer i will never ever let u go this is our happy ending babe i should of never let u walked out of our apartment and fought for you more and run after you i was such a coward can u ever forgive me Maggie" sawyer nodded at Alex and kissed her and deepen the kiss .Alex was teary again the director couldn't believe she had her detective bk in her arms she safe and sound and back where she belonged with her and Jamie little lady had slightly drifted back to sleep peacefully on her mum she had watched sanvers interact and was happy that they had a heart to heart chat and was back together she felt content finally. Alex and Maggie had noticed she was quiet and looked over towards little lady who was smiling sleepie they both smiled and laughed then all of sudden Maggie says " owww owww" Alex got up slightly so did Jamie " do something Alex please I'm begging u don't let her die" Alex looked at Maggie pain med unit and noticed that it wasn't enough meds for her. So she up it slightly and checked Maggie vitals on the bed monitor " calm down sweetheart yr mum is okay she just was in pain I've up her pain meds now to make her feel more comfortable" Maggie comforted her daughter " ssssshhh baby girl I'm okay sweetie it just my pain meds just warn off. Thats all my ribs were just hurting slightly come ere my little agent" Jamie went back to cuddle her mum and so did Alex "so my precious little angel how are feeling right now how u doing we have so much to catch up on sweetheart" Maggie said to Jamie little lady looked at Alex for moral support and Alex just placed her hand on Jamie shoulder. "I'm lost for words right now Ama i have u back I've gained a new family and i have a bad ass protector director Danvers I'm overwhelmed and excited that me and Alex and you Ama are a real family now" Jamie started weeping whilst she was talking Alex lean in wipe away Jamie tears " yes we are real family now sweetheart i promise you Jamie Sawyer i will always protect you and yr mum forever. No matter what you both are my life my forever i do have a question to ask you Jamie thou" Jamie looked puzzled a bit Alex reached in her trouser pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it she pulled out a necklace which had a couple of rings on it Jamie looked on so did Maggie who started crying slightly tears were rolling down her face. Alex gave Jamie the necklace to hold onto between little lady and the director they managed to un clip the necklace and Alex removed the rings but gave her one to Jamie to hold onto "Jamie Sawyer is it okay with you sweetheart that i can ask yr beautifully Mum a very important special question" Jamie face just lit up with excitement she shook her head a yes. Maggie got herself comfortable as well as she could Maggie looked up into Alex eyes she was very teary before even Alex had a chance to ask her Maggie couldn't believe what her favorite Deo agent was gonna do Alex was about to ask her after everything they both gone through and Alex still wanted to marry her ."DetectiveMaggieSawyer you've become pretty special to me you changed my life in an big way you made me love in different way and opened my eyes to new beginnings you showered me with so much love and care you've become really important to me i feel the luckiest agent ever to have meet an incredible soul will you do me the honor of becoming my wife forever and always." Alex continued " will you marry me Maggie Sawyer we can rebuild our love and life together" it was Jamie turn with Alex so the director spoke " Jamie sawyer you stole my heart forever when we first meet yr mum did the same to me i have a special question to ask you sweetheart i would it if you would be okay for me to adopt you official and we can make it official Jamie Sawyer Danver. Jamie and Maggie looked at each other Alex waited patiently for their answer Maggie slowly sat up with the help of Alex and Jamie "Alexander Danvers me and Jamie would love to be part of yr life forever we say "Yes" Alex just bursted in tears but this time they were happy ones Alex slipped Maggie ring back on her finger and Jamie put Alex's ring back on her finger forever. Alex didn't leave out Jamie she had a special necklace for little lady which had a special ring on it just for her only Jamie smiled and leaped into Alex arms "thank you Alex its beautifully i will treasure it forever mum look what Alex given me" Maggie smiled "i can see its beautifully Jamie yr one lucky little lady its pretty precious sweetheart" so between Maggie and Alex they unclip the necklace and together put it around little lady neck and fasten it Jamie was over the moon. And finally happy that she got her mum back and gain another mum within Alex, Maggie was overjoyed and finally felt she will have her happy ending with Alex and Jamie little lady wanted a cuddle by both of her mum's so she stretched over her mum for Alex arms around her Alex and Maggie kind of worked out what Jamie was asking so they did together a family hug. Jamie took a breath and looked at Alex for guidance she knew she had to talk to her mum the director gave little lady a wink and reassurance as well "Ama in the spirit of not keeping any secrets in our family we need to talk about some stuff please don't be mad at me when i tell you" Maggie looked at Alex wondering what Jamie wanted to tell her.

to be continued chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and maggie will be surprise by alex big question 
> 
> alex ask Jamie a special question aswell 
> 
> in next chapter Jamie bear all she tells her mum everything about her trip to national city and she will ask about her arm aswell
> 
> thanx for the support and reading my first Sanver and supercorp fanfiction!!


	22. Jamie Sawyer new adventures/ Jamie Sawyer having the talk with Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie wants to tell her mum everything she been up 2 with the support of Alex 
> 
> Maggie will obviously be confused and curious there will be a moment with Maggie and Jamie 
> 
> Alex danver will remain near Maggie side in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maggie and jamie are having a chat bearing all and catching up with each other 
> 
> sanver and Jamie are just gonna have some family time

Jamie Sawyer having a serious talk with Maggie at the Deo 

"Ama can we have a chat about some stuff please if you okay with that if yr not sleepie at all please don't be mad after i tell you all" Maggie looked Alex confused and curious and wondering what Jamie wanted to tell her so Maggie looked at her daughter and then spoke to her " Jamie whatever it is we can sort it out talk me sweetheart i will ask this thou why are u wearing a sling on yr arm i wont be get mad at you i swear to you baby girl".   
Jamie took a moment got comfortable in her mum arms Alex kind of guessed what Jamie was gonna tell Maggie so she got off the bed and went around to the other side and sat next to Jamie and held her good hand. "I'm ere for you sweetheart okay you can do this i will support you I've got yr back always Jamie" little lady wanted a hug from Alex which she was more than happy to do for her little Agent so little Lady took breath looked straight into her mum eyes " i did something really silly and not good thing Ama after you placed me with yr Aunt Rosa in Nesbraska i kind of missed you so much i couldn't cope without you so i took it upon myself and made my way to National city to seek Alex and Auntie Kara and auntie Lena".  
Jamie continued " i found some letters you had written in my bag and i boarded a greyhound coach and i traveled through the early hours I've only been here for a couple days in National City and i had to use my special watch for Supergirl coz i got grab in the park by someone who followed me in there i did use one of yr technique moves Ama when auntie Kara arrived i lost my footing and fell on the ground hence why i got my arm still in the sling Auntie Lena has done a xray and its not broken just bruised only". Maggie was frowning and was taking it all in on what Jamie was telling her she was proud of her daughter for telling her she thought of finding the culprit who hurt her little angel the Detective just cuddled her daughter no words needed with Alex looking on for comforting her brave little Agent they both just held Jamie for a while. "My watch saved yr life Ama plus the evidence you had for the drug cartel actually helped pin point yr location Auntie Lena and myself we worked together here at the Deo to go through everything and Alex and Supergirl headed to Mexico to find you" Maggie listened to her little angel the detective took a moment before talking with Jamie with Alex close. " Our brave little Agent i knew i could count on you sweetheart i love you so much Jamie you are my world and i'm soo sorry that you had to get involved in all of this but I'm over the moon and overwhelmed that my two incredible favorites have meet now i did noticed u had the sling on but i wasn't gonna pry as i knew you would tell me in time Alex make a mental note to see the culprit who hurt our baby girl". Alex nodded in agreement Jamie looked at the director who gave her a wink and sense that little lady wanted a cuddle so Jamie lean into Alex who directed her towards her mum then Alex laid back down on the bed and Jamie snuggled in between her mum's for a cuddle Alex held her new found family and kissed Jamie forehand and reached over towards her detective and kissed Maggie cheek.   
"Welcome home Detective Sawyer" Maggie Laid back on her pillow and got comfortable and held onto Alex hand and all three of them fell a sleep as a family they were finally together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sanvers and jamie bond will grow stronger now thry are back together as a family 
> 
> jamie sawyer fanfiction will continue soon i do have another fanfiction that i need to complete but i will be back to finish the sanver- supercorp story there is alot i can do with story so we have two propsal so it will be a double wedding for them. 
> 
> thanx for the support on this fanfiction take care guys

**Author's Note:**

> the nxt chapter is the new start for jamie sawyer goin to national city and seeking out her mum friends espcially alex and kara and lena aswell the other character will arrive eventually in the story


End file.
